Odaiba Memories
by Anitikis
Summary: Una historia muy interesante... contiene Mimato, Taiora, Kenyako y Takari..... lean porfiss,....... comenten y gracias a los que estan siguiendo este fic........terminada!
1. Chapter 1

Odaiba Memories.... a Digimon fanfiction

Capitulo 1: La llegada de una vieja amiga

-Ring… ring- se escucho por toda la casa el timbre.

-Yo voy- dijo la chica, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió tanto que se quedo muda:

-¿Esa es tu manera de saludar?- le dijo Mimi

-Hola Mimi, me dejaste sorprendida ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine de vacaciones, y le envíe un correo a Izzi para que te avisara que vendría a tu casa-

-Izzi no me dijo nada, pero adelante pasa-

-¿Me ayudas con mis maletas?-

-¿Son tantas?-

-No es nada, solo traje la mitad de las que usualmente traigo-

Acomodaron todo en la habitación de Sora y luego fueron a tomar un refrigerio en el comedor, de repente sonó el teléfono:

-Hola familia Takenouchi, habla Sora-

-Hola Sora, habla Tai-

-Tai…- le dijo y se puso nerviosa- que… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Como sabrás hoy Matt va a tocar en un club y nos invito a todos, y te llame para saber si irías-

-Claro que iremos-

-¿Iremos?- le pregunto

-Mimi acaba de llegar y me tomo por sorpresa-

-Esta bien, pasare por ustedes como a las ocho-

-Por cierto ¿Kari esta en tu casa? Necesito hablar con ella-

-No salio con Yolei al centro comercial y no se a que hora vuelva-

-Dile que me llame cuando vuelva-

-Nos vemos esta noche-

-Adiós Tai- Sora colgó el teléfono rápidamente y dio un suspiro que a Mimi le resulto extraño de su amiga:

-¿Me perdí de algo?-le dijo Mimi riéndose

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Sora fue más que obvio, te gusta Tai-

-Pero que dices…-le contesto ruborizada

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste?-

-No…-

-¿Y el te dijo algo?-

-No tampoco…-le contesto triste.

-Bueno quisiera ver a todos los demás- le dijo Mimi cambiando de tema al ver que su amiga se había puesto mal.

-Antes quiero que me acompañes a buscar un regalo-

-Esta bien, vamos-

Ambas salieron a buscar un regalo que Sora quería para darle a Tai, ya que mañana era su cumpleaños.

Yolei y Kari estaban en el centro comercial tomando un helado:

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermano-

-Si, Sora me dijo que quería organizar algo-

-Seguro que me llamara y veremos que tiene en mente-

-Kari corrígeme si me equivoco, el chico que esta allá ¿no es Ken?-

-Si… pero esta con alguien y mira esta entrando en aquella tienda-

-Y va con una chica- Yolei estaba asustada

-No te preocupes, seguro que es su prima-

-Pero toda su familia vive en Nagasaki, solo sus padres y el viven en Tokio-

-No es para tanto, además que bueno por el si tiene novia-

-Pero… pero…-

-Pero admite que el te gusta Yolei-

-Bueno… yo…- Yolei estaba totalmente colorada y nerviosa

-Mira ya salio de la tienda y va con una bolsa-

-Y con la chica… creo que mal interprete lo que el me dijo-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que le gustaba una chica pero que aun no se atrevía a decírselo, ¡fui una estupida al pensar que yo podía gustarle!-

Yolei ya estaba llorando sobre el hombro de Kari, mientras ella intentaba consolarla. Cuando se calmo, se dirigieron hacia la salida se encontraron con Sora y Mimi:

-Hola chicas- les dijo Mimi

-¡Mimi! Hace tiempo que no venias a Japón- dijo Yolei- ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?-

-Si lo hice, solo que Izzi no les aviso-

-Pero ¿a que vinieron al centro comercial?- les pregunto Kari

-Sora busca un regalo para Tai-

-¡Mimi!-Sora se puso colorada y todas se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por el hermano de Kari.

Fueron a varias tiendas y por fin Sora se decidió por comprar un bolso deportivo, ya que a Tai le encantaba jugar futbol.

Al salir del centro comercial, Sora decidió hablar con Kari:

-Mañana va a ser el cumpleaños de Tai y se me ocurrió hacer un día de campo en el parque de Hikari Gaoka-

-Me parece una buena idea-

-Me encargare de avisarles a Joe, Izzi y Codi- propuso Sora

-Yo le avisare a Tk, Matt y Davis-

-Por cierto, ¿asistirán esta noche al club donde Matt va a tocar?-

-Tai me dijo que asistiríamos todos, a excepción de Joe que tiene clases hasta muy tarde-

Llegaron a la casa de Sora y se despidieron, luego Yolei y Kari se fueron a sus casas.

Ken llego hasta la casas de su amiga ya que la había acompañado:

-Suzie muchas gracias por ayudarme a escoger un regalo para Yolei, la verdad no soy muy bueno en cuestiones de mujeres-

-No tienes que agradecer, para eso están los amigos, pero ¿Aun no se lo has dicho?-

-Todavía no… pero esta noche planeo hacerlo, en la presentación de un amigo, que tocara con su banda en un club nocturno-

-Te deseo suerte Ken, nos vemos- la chica entro a su casa Ken se fue a su departamento pensando en como decirle a Yolei o que sentía.

Sora llamo a Izzi, Codi y Joe, y Kari llamo a Matt y Davis, cuando Matt colgó el teléfono fue a decírselo a su hermano, que se encontraba en su habitación:

-Tk lamo Kari para decirme que mañana iremos de día de campo por el cumpleaños de Tai… ¿Tk?... ¡Tk!-

-Si te escuche- le dijo sin mirarlo ya que estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno

-¿Qué escribes?-

-Nada- recontesto cerrando rápidamente el cuaderno

-Dámelo- le dijo Matt quitándoselo rápidamente de las manos.

-_Querida Kari:_

_Cada vez que te veo o escucho tu nombre, siento que no existe nadie más en el mundo, y que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro, además…-_ leyó su hermano mayor con un tono de voz gracioso.

-Ya leíste demasiado- Tk cerro el cuaderno y lo guardo- adelante búrlate-

-Ya sabía que Kari te gustaba-

-¿Acaso leíste anteriormente mi cuaderno?-

-Con solo ver lo nervioso que te pones cuando estas con ella, cualquiera lo notaria… ¿ya se lo dijiste?-

-No se como hacerlo…-

-¿Por qué no mañana en el día de campo?-

-Pero Davis estará allí-

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de el-

Matt se despidió de su hermano y se fue al club, ya que debía preparar todo con la banda.

OWARI.....

P/d: este es mi segudo fic pero el primero que publico, spero les guste, se lo dedico a mi prima Agussss

proximamente el segundo Capitulo jjejejjjeje....por fiss comenten es gratis!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sora y Mimi esperaron que Tai llegara, mientras tanto, se pusieron a charlar en la sala:

-Espero que a Tai le guste lo que le compre-

-Es un hombre…lo que le des le gustara, pero ¿Qué me dices de Yolei?- pregunto Mimi- ¡acaso no sale con Ken?-

-Últimamente ella y Kari parecen hermanas y no les pregunte nada todavía-

-¡Tengo una idea!-

-Espero que no sea una de tus locuras… pero ¿de que se trata?-

-¿Qué tal si las invitamos esta noche a dormir aquí?-

-No me parece una mala idea Mimi… habrá que preguntarles-

En ese momento sonó el timbre, resultaron ser Tk, Yolei, Tai y Kari. Mimi no perdió el tiempo y les pregunto a ambas si querrían pasar la noche en la casa de Sora, le contestaron que si.

Decidieron irse porque sino llegarían tarde, todos iban caminando juntos a excepción de Tk y Kari, que iban atrás de todos conversando:

-Espero que a tu hermano le vaya bien-

-Si, practico mucho y además compuso nuevas canciones-

-Parece que Mimi esta contenta de volver a Japón, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía y ya comenzaba a extrañarla-

-Kari yo…- le dijo nervioso- quería decirte que…-

-¡Chicos espérenme!-

En eso apareció tras ellos Ken, que estaba muy agitado ya que tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarlos.

Los tres se integraron al grupo, y Mimi no perdió la oportunidad de comentar algo sobre Tk y Kari, estos se sonrojaron y Tai se enojo. Llegaron al club, y se encontraron a Davis y Codi, que ya habían llegado.

Decidieron entrar ya que estaba apunto de empezar la presentación de Matt. Antes de entrar, Ken le dijo a Yolei que tenía que hablar con ella luego del concierto, esto la dejo triste, ya que pensaba que tal vez Ken quería contarle sobre su nueva novia.

El grupo de Matt comenzó a tocar, todos estaban ahí, a excepción de Joe. Matt miraba a sus amigos pero le llamo la atención la chica que estaba al lado de Sora, era muy bonita pero sentía que la conocía, aunque se contenía, no podía parar de observarla.

Luego de la presentación, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Saludo a todos y cuando estaba apunto de ir con la banda, alguien lo detuvo:

-Veo que a mi no me vas a saludar-

-(Esa voz…) pensó- rápidamente se dio vuelta -¿Mimi Tachikawa? No sabía que estabas aquí en Japón, no te reconocí-

-Me encanto tu presentación en especial tu última canción-

-Muchas gracias… pero ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Esta mañana, estoy en la casa de Sora-

-Discúlpame pero debo ir a ayudar a la banda, nos veremos mañana en el día de campo-

-Nos vemos mañana- Mimi se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, dejando a Matt congelado, luego se fue a buscar Sora que ya se iba con Kari, Tai, Davis y Codi.

Al frente del club, había un parque, entonces a Ken se le ocurrió hablar en ese lugar con Yolei:

-Me imagino que quieres contarme lo que te respondió la chica que te gusta- le dijo Yolei con tristeza mientras caminaban.

-La verdad aun no se lo dije-

-Pero ¿no era tu novia la chica con la que estabas hoy en el centro comercial?-

-¿Suzie? No es una amiga, necesitaba un consejo y por eso hoy me acompaño hasta ahí-

-Ahh… ¿y cuando planeas hablar con la chica que te gusta?-

-No se, creo que ahora es el momento, Yolei… tu me gustas, y me gustas mucho, no me había animado a confesártelo por cobarde-

-Yo también, creo que tuve miedo de tu respuesta-

-Yolei… tu… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?-

-Esperaba que tu me lo preguntaras- le contesto sonrojada.

Ken beso a Yolei, ambos habían esperado este momento, luego Ken le dio el regalo que había comprado en el centro comercial, era un osito de peluche. Sora le hizo señas a Yolei de que ya debían regresar, porque se hacia tarde, al reunirse todos se fuero a sus casas, solo Tk se quedo con Matt, ya que regresaba con él en su auto.

Mientras caminaban, Mimi se puso a hablar con Kari:

-Debemos ayudar a Sora-

-¿Qué tienes planeado?- le pregunto Kari

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Tai y todos iremos de día de campo-

-Pero Tai jamás se animara a decírselo a Sora, y menos sabiendo que podríamos estar espiándolo-

-¿Mañana por la noche tendrá planes?-

-No que yo sepa-

-Entonces ya se lo que haremos... le dirás a Tai mañana que tu necesitas unos papeles y le darás una dirección, mientras que yo are lo mismo con Sora, y al llegar se encontraran en un restaurante-

-Pero ¿crees que se animen a entrar?- le pregunto Kari

-Por eso nosotras estaremos antes y hablaremos con el camarero, pagaremos la cena y todo lo demás-

-El plan no me convence mucho-

-Va a salir bien y de eso yo me encargo-

Llegaron a la casa de Sora, todos se despidieron, pero antes de entrar, Ken beso a Yolei en la mejilla y esta se puso colorada.

Tk y Matt guardaron todo en el auto y se fueron del club cuando ya era muy tarde, en el trayecto, Matt venia pensativo, entonces su hermano le pregunto:

-Matt ¿te pasa algo?-

-No solo pensaba… hoy me quede muy sorprendido-

-No te entiendo-

-¿Viste a Mimi? Parecía otra chica, al menos yo la note más madura o algo diferente-

-Pero era la Mimi de siempre-

-No me hagas caso…-

-Matt… ¿no estarás enamorado de Mimi?-

-¿Yo enamorado? ¿Y de Mimi? ¡Pero que mosca te pico ahora! Seria imposible, somos muy diferentes-

-No, creo que en algunas cosas si coinciden-

-¿Cómo cual?-

-Ambos son orgullosos… a veces tercos… y-

-¡Ya entendí! Pero no se yo note otra personalidad en Mimi, no esa chica caprichosa que siempre solía ser sino….-

-¿Sino que?-

-No lo se, simplemente otra chica-

Llegaron a su departamento, guardaron todo y luego se fueron a dormir, porque mañana debian levantarse temprano.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Una pijamada y un día de campo

En la casa de Sora, las chicas se divertían escuchando las anécdotas de Mimi sobre su vida en New York, hasta que ella recordó porque habían invitado a Kari y Yolei, entonces propuso algo:

-Ya me canse de contarles sobre mi… mejor ¿si jugamos verdad o castigo?-

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Sora

-Yo comienzo- agrego Mimi- Yolei ¿verdad o castigo?-

-Verdad-

-A ver… ¿te gusta Ken?-

-Bueno… yo…- Yolei se puso nerviosa

-Vamos contéstame- la presionaba Mimi

-Si…- dijo en voz baja

-¡Lo sabia!- grito Mimi- ¿eres su novia?-

-Eso no es justo, es solo una pregunta-

-Esta bien…- dijo enojada- esta vez Sora va hacer una pregunta-

-Muy bien Kari ¿verdad o castigo?- pregunto Sora

-Verdad-

-¿Sientes algo por alguien?-

-Bueno… yo… si, me gusta alguien-

-¿Y quien es?- pregunto Sora emocionada

-Es solo una pregunta- dijo triunfal Kari

-Esta bien- dijo Mimi-pero si no nos responde, no te contaremos algo sobre Tk-

-¿Qué pasa con Tk?- le pregunto Kari nerviosa

-No lo se… si nos respondes talvez Sora y yo cambiamos de opinión y hablamos-

-Pero… díganmelo por favor-

-Primero habla tu y luego nosotras-

-Esta bien… a mi me gusta…. a mi me gusta…-

-¡Tk!- dijeron Mimi y Sora al unísono

-Pero… pero….- Kari no sabia que decir

-Kari ya era obvio, estabas dispuesta a decirnos quien te gusta solo por saber algo de Tk- le explico Sora

-Y por eso lo confirmamos- añadió Mimi

Kari ya estaba colorada y solo miraba al piso, Mimi quería seguir averiguando, así que le pregunto:

-¿Ya eres su novia?-

-Aun no- le dijo Sora- pero parece que Yolei ya es la novia de Ken, mírala-

-Yolei… ¡Yolei!- le grito Mimi

-Si ¿Qué ocurre?- le contesto sobresaltada

-Cuéntanos ¿qué quería decirte Ken?- le pregunto Sora

-Bueno todavía nadie lo sabe, pero Ken y yo ya somos novios-

Todas gritaron, incluso Sora, por lo cual la madre de esta las regaño, luego Yolei les contó todo, hasta las palabras exactas que el mismo Ken le había dicho, además les mostró el osito de peluche que él le había regalado.

Luego de hablar de tantas cosas, se durmieron porque debían levantarse temprano para ir al día de campo.

A la mañana siguiente, Tai se levanto temprano. Vio que sus padres habían salido, así que decidió vestirse para ir a ver Matt, cuando estaba saliendo, recibió una llamada de Sora diciendo que Kari estaba con mucha fiebre, al escuchar esto, Tai salio corriendo hacia la casa de Sora, abrió la puerta de la casa de su amiga bruscamente y entro corriendo, al pasar por el comedor, se dio con una gran sorpresa:

-¡Kari!...-

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaron todos

-Pero… Kari…-

-Ahí Tai… debiste ver tu cara ¿en serio te lo creíste?- le dijo Matt riendo

-Bueno… me sorprendieron- les explico el aun sorprendido

-El tren sale en media hora, sugiero que vayamos a la estación- propuso Joe mientras miraba su reloj

-Pero… ¿adonde vamos?- pregunto Tai mientras Mimi le vendaba los ojos

-Eso es una sorpresa- le respondió su hermana

Mientra iban en el tren, Tai les preguntaba a cada rato a donde lo llevaban, por lo cual a cada rato recibía regaños de todos.

El viaje a Hikari Gaoka se les hizo muy largo a todos, en especial a Tai. Al llegar al parque, pudieron sorprender aun más al cumpleañero porque jamás imagino volver a ese lugar en su cumpleaños.

Prepararon todo y para entretenerse decidieron jugar un partido de futbol, Tai, Sora, Tk y Davis armaron un equipo y Ken, Kari, Matt y Joe, otro. Mientras ello jugaban, Codi, Izzi y Mimi comentaban sobre la cita que tenían planeada para Tai y Sora:

-Yo creo que no es una buena idea, además se van a enojar con nosotros cuando se enteren- opino Codi

-Si y con lo terco que es Tai, no dudo en que me golpeara-

-Pues para mi no hay de otra y quieran o no me van a ayudar- les respondió Mimi enojada

-Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Izzi

-Busca en tu computadora restaurantes que estén en Odaiba- le ordeno Mimi

-Pero… pero….-

-Apúrate Izzi, que no tengo todo el día-

-Déjame ver…. Aquí están-

-Me gusta este- dijo Codi observando la lista de los restaurantes

-No tiene que ser algo más formal, como este- le respondió Mimi

-Pero no puedes mandarlos a un restaurante Frances, seria muy costoso y recuerda que nosotros pagamos- le dijo Izzi- mejor seria uno japonés pero ni muy elegante ni demasiado informal-

-¿Y que dicen de este?- dijo Codi evitando una discusión

-¿Uno Mexicano?- se sorprendió Mimi

-Si, además no me parece muy costoso y tiene karaoke-

-No es una mala idea, déjame leer- le respondió Mimi mientras leía en la computadora de Izzi-_Restaurante *El Mexicano*, nuestro local le ofrece una amplia variedad de comidas japonesas con un toque mexicano, además cantantes y sistema de karaokes-_

-No se- dudaba Izzi

-Dame el numero de teléfono- le dijo Mimi a Codi

-Aquí esta-

Mimi marco y pidió una reservación para dos personas, justo cundo término de hablar con el dueño del restaurante, vinieron los demás porque ya habían terminado el partido y tenían hambre.

P/D: bue subido el capitulo 3, jejejeje, no voy a demorar en subir el siguiente y va a estar mucho mas interesante, en el proximo: la declaracion de Tk a Kari.

OWARI


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: La declaración de Tk

-Tai ¿te gusto la sorpresa?- pregunto su hermana mientras comían

-Jamás creí que me trajeran aquí, hace muchísimo tiempo que no venia-

-Dale las gracias a Sora porque esta fue su idea-dijo Mimi haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara

-Muchas gracias Sora me gusto mucho la sorpresa-

-No fue nada- le contesto la chica mientras miraba al piso- para eso son los amigos-

Al terminar el almuerzo, todos querían hacer cosas diferentes:

-Yo quiero ir al jardín de flores- dijo Mimi

-Voy contigo- le respondió Sora- ¿Tai, Matt van con nosotras?-

-Esta bien- contestaron ambos

-Me gustaría ir al lago ¿Kari me acompañas?- pregunto Tk

-Esta bie…-

-Voy con ustedes- agrego Davis interrumpiéndolos

-Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Matt al chico

-No pued…-

-¡Ahora!-

-Esta bibien Matt pero no te enojes- dijo balbuceando con miedo

-Nos vemos aquí en una hora- le dijo Matt serio a su hermano

-Si, no se preocupen- le respondió y luego ambos se fueron al lago

-¿Dónde esta Ken?- pregunto Davis

-Yolei tampoco esta- agrego Sora

-Deben andar por ahí, ¡dejémoslos tranquilos y ya vamos al jardín de flores!- protesto Mimi

Los cuatro seguían a Mimi, pero Davis venia muy nervioso y solo caminaba sin decir nada por miedo a que Matt pudiera hacerle algo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tk y Kari caminaban hacia el lago, que estaba al otro lado del parque:

-Siempre me gusto este parque, y aun recuerdo que Tai solía traerme a jugar aquí a veces-

-Yo solo recuerdo que cuando quería un helado y mis padres no estaban, Matt me traía al lago donde solía haber una heladería, ambos nos sentábamos frente al lago y al terminar el helado, comprábamos comida y alimentábamos a los patos-

-Tai y yo no hacíamos eso, porque una vez cuando él era muy pequeño, se asusto con un pato y desde entonces les tiene miedo- le explico Kari

-¿Miedo?-

-Si nunca me contó exactamente porque, pero con solo ver un pato se asusta peor que una niña pequeña- le dijo Kari riéndose

-Mira allí esta el lago-

Tk comenzó a correr y Kari venia tras el, al llegar la chica le dijo:

-Me gustaría andar en uno de esos botes, siempre quise hacerlo, pero como Tai y yo éramos pequeños cuando veníamos, no podíamos subir-

-Es una buena idea, pero yo alquilo el bote y tu compras el alimento para los patos-

-OK ya vuelvo-

Kari compro la comida y Tk alquilo un bote:

-Aquí esta- dijo la chica

-Sube y colócate el salvavidas-

Ambos salieron en el bote y Tk se ofreció a remar, al llegar al medio del lago comenzaron a alimentar a los patos:

-Jamás había alimentado a los patos desde aquí- comento Tk

-Yo nunca los había alimentado-

-¿Qué me dices de Ken y Yolei?- le pregunto

-Yolei me dijo que son novios desde ayer, pero no se lo digas a Matt, solo lo sabemos Mimi, Sora, yo y ahora tu-

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas?-

-No se… creo que tu eres la persona en quien mas confío, además de Tai-

-Kari yo te quería hacer una pregunta-

-Dime-

-Si te gustara un chico y tuvieras miedo de la respuesta que pudiera darte ¿se lo dirías igual?-

-No se…- dijo tristemente pensando que a el le gustaba otra chica- creo que si se lo diría porque si en verdad lo quiero, no me importaría su respuesta sino que él sea feliz-

-Creo que voy a seguir tu consejo… Kari… tu me gustas, siempre me has gustado desde que éramos niños- le dijo Tk mirándola a los ojos- y no me había animado a decírtelo por miedo y me siento un estupido y…-

-Tk yo no se que decirte…-

-Te gusta otro chico ¿verdad?-

-No, no se como decírtelo pero… tu también me gustas….- le respondió totalmente nerviosa y ruborizada

-Kari yo… yo quería preguntarte, ¿Serias mi novia? Aunque si no quieres lo entendería pero…-

-Si…-

-No te preocupes… ¿dijiste si?-

-Si Tk si quiero ser tu novia- entonces Tk se acerco lentamente a Kari y la beso, ella no tardo en corresponderle, ambos se sentían felices porque a fin habían dicho lo que sentían y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Matt y Mimi compraban un jugo, Sora se había decidido a darle su regalo a Tai:

-Tai, yo quería darte esto….- le dijo colorada mientras le entregaba una bolsa

-Muchas gracias, eres la primera que me de un regalo- le respondió mientras lo abría

-Espero que te guste…-

-¡Es un bolso de futbol!, te lo agradezco, ya me hacia falta uno nuevo-

En eso volvieron Matt y Mimi:

-¿Dónde esta Davis?- les pregunto Mimi

-¿No se había ido con ustedes?- dijo Sora

-(Seguro que se fue co Tk y Kari, lo voy a matar!!!!!)- pensó Matt- Seguro que anda por ahí, ahora sigamos observando el jardín-

-Si tienes razón- le respondió Mimi y luego siguieron observando las flores

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis aprovecho que Matt no estaba y se fue a buscar a Kari y Tk, pero al llegar al lago vio a ambos besándose:

-¡¿Kari?! Y ese es Tk- Davis estaba congelado mientras los veía- Voy a matar a Tk!-

Se fue a la orilla a esperarlos, cuando ellos volvieron a la orilla porque ya se hacia tarde, se encontraron con Davis, que se abalanzo sobre Tk:

-¿Por qué estabas besando a Kari? Responde- le dijo provocándolo

-Davis, Davis tranquilízate….-

-La besaste a la fuerza y ahora te voy a partir la cara idiota- le grito mientras intentaba golpearlo

-Davis, ya déjalo- le grito Kari separándolos- el me beso porque ya somos novios-

-¿Qué dices? Es increíble que te guste Tk- luego Davis salio corriendo dejando a los dos sorprendidos, corrió por un buen tiempo, y cundo estuvo lejos, se sentó en un banco a pensar, cuando alguien paso por ahí:

-¿Davis? ¿Davis Motomiya?-

-¿Mei? Mei eres tu-

-Que te ocurre, tu nunca estas triste- le dijo sentándose a su lado

-Estoy pensando…. hoy me paso algo horrible-

-Kari sale con otro chico ¿verdad?-

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-

-Toda la escuela sabe que Kari te gusta desde la primaria, ahora cuéntame… ¿con quien sale?-

-Con Tk Takaishi-

-Davis todos sabían que esos dos se gustaban, hasta tu, pero nunca quisiste reconocerlo y creo que ahora deberías por lo menos hablar con Kari, ella y tu siempre fueron amigos y este no es motivo para que no lo sigan siendo-

-Pero tu no entiendes, yo siempre estuve con Kari, la cuide y la protegí de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño… y ahora me traiciona-

-No puedes obligarla que te quiera como tu lo deseas, ella te ve como un amigo- le contesto Mei abrazándolo y secándole las lagrimas-

-Debes tratar de olvidarla- agrego- y si en verdad la quieres déjala que se a feliz con Tk, eres amigo de ambos, no lo arruines por esto-

-No lo entiendo, porque lo eligió a él y no a mí-

Davis lloraba y Mei trataba de consolarlo, estuvieron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde, luego se despidieron y Davis le hizo la promesa que pensaría en todo lo que ella le había dicho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos buscaron a Davis por todo el parque y ninguno lo encontró, hasta que lo vieron que caminaba muy lentamente y parecía triste, cuando llego recibió sermones de Tai y Matt, que con lo distraído que estaba no escucho.

Como ya era tarde y debían regresar, fueron a la estación de trenes, estaban todos felices por el día que habían pasado, excepto Davis que no podía dejar de pensar en Kari.

P/D: subido el capitulo 4, espero les halla gustado, en el próximo la cena de Tai y Sora, mucho mejor que este, y ya saben este fic tendrá canciones, quieren una en especial avisen en los rewiews. Gracias a los que están siguiendo esta fic, el próximo capitulo estará para mañana o para el martes.

Owari


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Una cena sorpresa

-Sora ¿me harías un favor?- le pregunto Mimi mientras ojeaba una revista

-Si mientras no sea unas de tus locuras- le contesto riéndose

-Veras, hoy debía recoger unos papeles de esta dirección que me iba a enviar mi mamá pero lo olvide, y Kari me pidió que por favor vaya esta noche a tu casa ¿podrías ir tu?, por favor es urgente que los recoja-

-Esta bien…- le respondió de mala gana- pero me vas a deber un favor-

-Muchas gracias, me voy a la casa de Kari, debes estar ahí a las nueve en punto y por favor ve bien arreglada- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta- vuelvo tarde, nos vemos-

-Pero…- Sora no tuvo mas remedio que seguir la orden de Mimi, se cambio y se fue a recoger los papeles que Mimi le había encargado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis se había ido a la casa de Ken, ya que quería hablar con él sobre Kari:

-Hola Davis ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto su amigo luego de abrir la puerta

-Necesito hablar contigo ¿puedes ahora o estas ocupado?-

-No pasa, no tengo planes- ambos entraron, Davis se sentó en la sala y Ken le trajo un poco de agua

-¿De que querías hablarme?-

-Me siento muy mal, hoy me paso algo horrible en el parque… Kari acepto ser la novia de Tk-

-Se trataba de eso… yo creo que sí Kari esta con Tk tu o deberías reclamarle nada-

-Tu no sabes lo que se siente, siempre me gusto Kari, y ahora se queda con Tk, lo peor de todo es que siento que no puedo odiarlo porque es mi amigo-

-¿Ya hablaste con Kari?-

-No, todavía no y por ahora no quiero hacerlo-

-Davis te ves muy mal, no quieres pasar aquí la noche, como sabes hay una cama extra en mi habitación-

-¿Pero tú no tienes planes?-

-No, veré mañana a Yolei-

-Un momento… ¡¿a Yolei?!- dijo sorprendido

-Bueno… yo…-

-¿No me digas que ya son novios?-

-Si desde el concierto de Matt- le respondió ruborizado

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices, Ichijouji creí que éramos amigos-

-Es que… me daba pena decirlo, pero creo que no debí habértelo dicho, yo hablándote de novia y tú sufriendo por eso-

-No te preocupes voy a tratar de reponerme- le dijo triste

-¿Qué opinas si vamos a un club a tomar algo? así te despejas un poco-

-No se-

-Vamos no seas un aguafiestas, además tal vez conoces una chica-

-Esta bien, pero no quiero regresar muy tarde-

-Voy a cambiarme, tú avisa en tu casa que dormirás aquí-

-Pero no te demores Ken- le respondió tratando de imitar la voz de Yolei, mientras usaba el teléfono

Ambos amigos salieron hacia el club nocturno donde Matt había tocado con su banda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi salio hacia la casa de Kari, para que su amiga convenciera a Tai de que le retirara unos papeles:

-Kari…- le dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa

Kari fue corriendo hasta la puerta y recibió a su amiga:

-Y ¿ya le dijiste a Tai?-

-No, aun la idea sigue sin convencerme-

-Yo ya se lo dije a Sora, así que no podemos arrepentirnos-

-Esta bien…-le respondió nerviosa- ¡Tai! ¿Podrías venir un momento?-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Mas sorpresas por mi cumpleaños?-

-No, necesito un favor, ¿podrías ir a retirar unos papeles en esta dirección? Una amiga los dejo ahí y los necesito-

-Pero ¿Por qué no vas con Mimi?

Esa pregunta dejo helada a las dos, no se esperaban ese tipo de respuesta, entonces Mimi decidió hablar porque sabía que Kari no era buena mintiendo en estas ocasiones:

-Es que una amiga de New York me llamara aquí y tenemos que estar en casa-

-Por favor- le rogó Kari

-Bueno, pero la próxima vez no lo voy a hacer-

-¡Eres el mejor hermano! Pero… ¿ibas a salir?-

-Ya no importa, ya vuelvo con tus papeles-

Tai salio hacia la dirección que Kari le había dado, pero luego de que el se fuera, ellas también salieron al restaurante y hablaron con el camarero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt estaba en su casa y como ya se estaba aburriendo, fue a hablar con Tk:

-¿Quiere ir al bar donde toque ayer?- le pregunto desde la puerta de la habitación de su hermano

-No se, quería salir co Kari pero…-

-¿Ya te le declaraste?-

-Si y somos novios- dijo orgulloso Tk

-Cuando Tai se entere no quiero saber la cara que pondrá- le respondió Matt riéndose

-Kari se lo dirá-

-Entonces ¿vamos?-

-¿Puede venir Kari?-

-Si no tengo problema-

Tk tomo el teléfono y llamo a la casa de Kari:

_-Hola familia Kamiya-_

-Hola señora Kamiya, habla Tk ¿esta Kari?-

_-No salio con Mimi y no me dijo a donde-_

-Ahh… bueno dígale que llame, adiós-

_-Adiós Tk-_

Tk cortó y dejo el teléfono:

-¿Kari no estaba?-

-No parece que salio con Mimi, bueno ya vamos al club-

-Si esta bien Romeo- le respondió Matt

Ambos salieron en el auto y se fueron al club

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora fue hacia la dirección que Mimi le dio, pero cuando llego se dio con una gran sorpresa:

-(Pero es un restaurante, creo que Mimi me dio mal la dirección)- pensaba mientra miraba hacia todos lados, cuando de repente choco contra alguien:

-¡¿Tai?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Sora sorprendida

-Kari me dijo que necesitaba unos papeles pero al parecer me dio mal la dirección-

-Mira que casualidad, lo mismo me paso a mí- en eso apareció un hombre que lo interrumpió:

-Disculpe ¿usted es Tai Kamiya?-

-Si soy yo-

-Su reservación ya esta lista, por favor pasen- les dijo mientras los llevaba hacia adentro

-Pero yo no hice ninguna reservación-

-No tiene que mentir señor, usted hizo la reservación para dos personas-

-Pero… yo…-

-Tai mejor entremos- le dijo Sora

Ambos entraron al restaurante, mientras Mimi y Kari los espiaban desde la cocina

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt y Tk fueron al club y escuchaban a la banda que tocaba esa noche desde una mesa cerca del escenario. Al rato el dueño del club vio a Matt y le pregunto si podía cantar una canción a dúo con la banda que estaba, el dijo que si y de inmediato subió al escenario.

Davis y Ken al ver a Matt, pensaron que seguramente había venido con alguien, y acertaron ya que pudieron ver a Tk:

-Ken ya vuelvo-

-No Davis, por favor no hagas un escándalo-

-No voy a golpearlo, tengo que hablar con el-

Davis se perdió entre la gente y Ken ya no pudo verlo, decidió sentarse y esperar que Matt bajara del escenario para poder hablar con él

Davis y Tk salieron afuera para hablar tranquilos:

-Davis yo…-

-No digas nada- dijo serio- eres el novio de Kari, y no te voy a negar que me siento traicionado por ustedes, y mas por ti, pero eres mi amigo y pienso que esto no debe afectar eso, prometo no entrometerme entre tu y Kari, pero si le haces daño a ella te juro que te voy a partir la cara-

-Esta bien- le respondió Tk mientras se daban la mano

-Pero te lo advierto, a la primera oportunidad que tenga te quito a Kari-

-Muy bien vamos adentro, que mi hermano debe estar buscándome-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai y Sora aun estaban en el restaurante, les sirvieron sushi con unas salsas muy picantes, Tai le insistía al camarero que ellos no habían ordenado nada, pero este le dijo que la casa invitaba, en honor a su cumpleaños.

Mientras comían, un hombre subió al escenario y dijo que si alguna persona quería subir a cantar, podía hacerlo, Sora levanto la mano de Tai y él muchacho no tuvo más remedio que subir a cantar:

-Buenas noches, quisiera cantar esta canción alguien muy especial…- dijo Tai y luego fue a hablar con el hombre para que le pusiera la pista de la canción

-Mimi ¿Qué esta haciendo Tai?-

-No se pero esto se pone interesante- le contesto mientras ambas observaban por la ventana de la cocina

_-__Me quedo callado, soy como un niño dormido que puede despertarse con apenas sólo un ruido_

_Cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando menos lo imagino_

_Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

_Y te lo digo a los gritos y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido_

_Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido ni sospechas cuando te nombré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido, yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino no me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo, marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera_

_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_

_Que brilla más cada día, porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría_

_Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida, desde aquel momento en que te ví…_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido, yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino, no me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras_

_No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido, yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino, no me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido-_

P/D: terminado el capitulo 5, en el siguiente la respuesta de Sora, spero les hala gustado, por favor comenten es gratis y me gustan las opiniones, gracias a los que estan leyendo este fic

Owari


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La respuesta de Sora

-Tk ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Matt mientras miraba con odio a Davis

-Si no te preocupes, solo estábamos hablando-

-¡Davis!- grito Ken mientras se acercaba

-No se preocupen, ya lo resolvimos-

-Matt… a propósito cantaste muy bien- le dijo Ken

-Si muchas gracias-

-Chicos ¿no quieren tomar algo? Yo estoy muerto de sed- les dijo Tk

-Si esta bien mejor sentémonos-

Mientras estaban en el club, hablaron de distintos temas y sobre todo lo que había pasado en el día de campo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora aun permanecía sentada, pero tenia miedo de saber a quien Tai le había dedicado la canción:

-Muchas felicidades Tai, al público le encanto tu canción-

-Gracias se la dedique a alguien muy especial- le respondió mientras se sentaba

-¿Podría saber a quien?- le pregunto triste

Tai la tomo de la mano y le respondió:

-Sora… era para… era para ti, no sabia como decirte lo que sentía y pensé que esta seria una manera original, todo lo que cante es lo que siento por ti, y por eso… y por eso… yo quería preguntarte si tu… si tu… querrías ser… mi novia-

-Yo… yo no se… que decirte- le dijo de manera entrecortado y ruborizada- esta bien… acepto-

Mimi y Kari seguían mirando desde la ventana, cuando vieron que Tai le tomo la mano a Sora, ambas pensaron que se le iba a declarar y gritaron, justo cuando Tai iba a besar a Sora, vieron aparecer a Mimi y a Kari, que parecían haberse olvidado que estaban espiando.

Cuando ambas notaron que ya las habían descubierto, se fueron hacia la puerta, pero Tai las llamo y tuvieron que volver:

-Hola chicos, no sabíamos que estaban aquí, solo vinimos a comprar algo para comer- les dijo Mimi sonriendo mientras ambos la miraban enojados y cruzando los brazos- ya nos íbamos… que disfruten-

Entonces se dirigieron a la puerta nuevamente

-Mimi ven aquí- le grito Sora, ambas obedecieron

-Esta bien, fuimos nosotras, este era un regalo para Tai, ambos se gustan, pero son tan tímidos, que nunca se dijeron lo que sentían…- le dijo Mimi decidida- fue un empujón-

Cuando Tai y Sora escucharon esto, pensaron que su amiga tenía razón, ambos se ruborizaron y Tai prefirió cambiar de tema, así que propuso regresar:

-Ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos regresar-

-Si, Tai tiene razón, mi mamá debe estar preocupada- agrego Sora

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron con Mimi y Kari. Nadie decía nada pero aunque a Sora no le había gustado lo que Mimi le había hecho, se lo agradecía ya que gracias a ella, Tai se había animado a decirle lo que sentía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt, Tk, Davis y Ken estaban aun en el club hasta que Tai llamo a Matt:

_-Hola Matt-_

-Hola Tai ¿Qué ocurre?-

_-Tengo algo que contarte, pero no puedo hacerlo por teléfono-_

-Estoy en el club donde toque anoche, si quieres hablamos aquí-

_-Esta bien, nos vemos- _

Tai cortó la llamada cuando estaban llegando a la casa de Sora. Al llegar se despidieron y quedaron en encontrarse al otro día en la casa de Tai.

Luego de despedirse, Tai acompaño a Kari hasta la casa, porque era tarde y el tenia que ir al club a ver a Matt:

-No sabía que cantabas, deberías unirte a la banda de Matt-

-Yo tampoco, pero lo hice por Sora- se justifico Tai- por cierto…¿Por qué Davis no estaba con ustedes esta tarde?-

-De eso quería hablar contigo-

-¿Paso algo con él?-

-Antes de contártelo, prométeme que no te vas a enojar-

-Kari no puede ser para tanto-

-Prométemelo-

-Esta bien, pero ya dime que paso-

Kari se detuvo y se paro en frente de Tai, porque ya estaban frente a la casa, luego de un silencio al fin hablo:

-Esta tarde en el parque… Tk y yo nos pusimos de novios-

-¡¿Qué?! Ya mismo voy a hablar con Matt-

-¡Por eso no debí habértelo dicho!-

-Kari entra a la casa, yo debo ir a un lugar, nos vemos más tarde-

Tai se despidió de su hermana y se fue enojado hacia el club, dejándola preocupada

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi y Sora aun estaban despiertas y se encontraban viendo televisión en la sala:

-Y ¿te gusto la sorpresa?-

-Nunca creí que harías eso pero te lo agradezco, gracias a eso, Tai se animo a decirme lo que sentía-

-Yo le insistí que subiera, pero jamás pensé que me dedicaría la canción-

-A propósito… ¿Qué me dices de Matt?-

-Según se, su banda se esta haciendo muy popular, y casi todas las chicas de la preparatoria mueren de amor por él, pero no tiene novia, tu sabes como es Matt ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Curiosidad, ya sabes, estuve tanto tiempo lejos de Japón, que aun no termino de actualizarme-

-¿Acaso no será que te gusta Matt?- le pregunto Sora sonriendo

-No puedo estar diez minutos con él sin discutir y tú dices que me gusta-

-Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, y he observado como miras a Matt-

-Creo que necesitas anteojos, y no me gusta Matt- le respondió mientras se levantaba de sillón y se iba a dormir, dejando a Sora pensativa. Mimi ya estaba enojada pero ella no quería admitirlo, sabía que su amiga era capaz de contárselo a Matt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt estaba en el club esperando a su amigo, cunado lo vio entrar, le hizo señas para que lo viera, luego ambos se sentaron:

-Hola Tai, lindo humor el que traes…- lo saludo riéndose

-No me hagas hablar, es con tu hermano con quien debo hacerlo-

-Veo que te enteraste-

-Si y no creas que me gusta la idea de emparentar contigo pero… no vine aquí por eso, tu ¿estabas solo?-

-No estaba con Ken, Davis y mi hermano, acaban de irse, pero ya ¿Qué me querías contar?

-Mimi volvió a hacer unos de sus planes de casamentera, y encima convenció a Kari de que la ayude-

-¿Pero que hizo?-

-Nos convencieron a mí y a Sora de buscarles unos papeles en una dirección, nos junto en un restaurante y nos reservo una mesa con la cena pagada-

-Yo no le veo el problema, es mas a nadie le regalan una cena pagada, si que tienes suerte-

-Pero se lo agradezco-

-¿Por la cena? Y quien no-

-No es por eso, pude decirle a Sora lo que sentía y ya somos novios-

-¡Al fin! Ya era hora-

-Espera… ¿tú lo sabias?- le pregunto Tai asombrado

-Lo de la cena, no, pero quien no se daría cuenta de que Sora te gustaba-

-Creo que ya te dije la noticia, pero ¿y tú?-

-Tengo chicas hasta por las orejas, pero solo les importo porque soy un cantante aunque… no se el regreso de Mimi, me impacto-

-Pero si odias a Mimi desde que éramos niños, es mas, no pueden estar un minuto sin pelear-

-Siento que no es la misma que vi la ultima vez, no se Tai, la veo… diferente-

-¿Te gusta Mimi?- le pregunto serio

-No se…-

-Jamás creí ver a Matt Ishida sufriendo por una chica, y menos por Mimi, esto es un titular para el periódico-

-Ya no fastidies y vámonos, se esta haciendo muy tarde-

-Si Kari ya debe estar preocupada pensando que salí a golpear a Tk-

Ambos amigos se fueron a sus casas, pero Matt aun pensaba y trataba de saber que sentía realmente por Mimi, sin poder dormir, decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el parque.

P/D: terminado el capitulo 6, me demore porque estoy con las muñecas de ambos brazos golpeadas y no puedo escribir, jajajajaja, en el próximo capitulo, "La discusión de Yolei y Ken", bueno gracias a los que están leyendo esta fic, y la canción del capitulo anterior se llama _No me doy por vencido de Luis Fonsi_ porque me lo preguntaron, cualquier duda consulten.

Bzz


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La discusión de Yolei y Ken

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños de Tai, y las cosas no estaban muy bien. Tk y Kari se veían todos los días y a veces salían al parque o al cine, esto no solo molestaba a Davis, que estaba celoso, sino también a Tai, que aun no había podido hablar con Tk.

Sora había podido descubrir una personalidad de Tai que nunca imagino, pero siempre trataba de contenerlo cundo estaba a punto de hablar con Tk, por miedo de que lo golpeara.

Yolei y Ken no estaban muy bien, ya que cuando querían verse, Ken siempre inventaba excusas y Yolei sentía que le ocultaba algo.

Pero los que más tenían problemas eran Matt y Mimi, ambos aun no habían podido aclarar lo que sentían. Matt todas las noches iba a caminar al parque y no dormía, y Mimi había dejado de ser esa chica caprichosa y alegre que siempre había sido, todo el día se dedicaba a pensar y vivía con la mirada perdida.

Esa tarde, Tk fue a la casa de Kari, toco el timbre y Tai abrió la puerta:

-Adelante Tk, pasa-

El chico entro a la casa y se sentó en un sillón de la sala a esperar a Kari, entonces Tai se acerco para hablar con él:

-¿Van a salir?-

-Si, vamos al cine-

-Tk escúchame, eres el hermano de Matt, Kari es mi hermana menor y sabes muy bien que siempre la he protegido y cuidado. No te voy a decir que me agrada la idea de que tenga novio, pero si que tu lo seas, confío en ti antes que en Davis, así que por favor no la hagas sufrir, porque ahí si que me vas a conocer… ¿estamos cuñadito?-

-Si…- le respondió nervioso- y muchas gracias por la confianza-

En eso apareció Kari que se sorprendió al ver a Tai con Tk, y que este no estuviera golpeado. Ambos salieron al cine y Tai se fue a la práctica de futbol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yolei había llamado temprano a Ken y este le había dicho que su mamá estaba enferma y que por eso no iban a poder salir, Yolei decidió ir a ayudarle y le pidió a Mimi que la acompañara.

Ken le había dicho esa mentira a su novia ya que tenía planeado hacerle una cena sorpresa y por eso invito a Suzie a que le ayudara preparar todo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai aun estaba en la práctica cuando vio a Sora que estaba sentada en las gradas, al terminar la práctica ambos fueron hacia el parque a caminar:

-Hoy… hable con Tk-

-Por favor dime que no lo golpeaste-

-No quédate tranquila, ya hable con el y estoy mas tranquilo porque se que Kari esta con un buen chico-

-Jamás creí que fueras tan maduro, y menos tratándose de tu hermana-

-Ella es menor que yo, pero ya no es una niña, creo que tendrá que aprender de sus errores-

-Me alegro de que le des a tu hermana un poco de libertad-

-Si pero en realidad, me preocupa Matt, esta tan distraído y con mucho sueño últimamente-

-Mimi esta igual…-

-Creo que ambos se gustan pero no quieren admitirlo Sora-

-Hace un tiempo se lo pregunte a Mimi pero lo negó y nunca volví a preguntárselo-

-Yo hice lo mismo con Matt y me contesto que se había sorprendido mucho con Mimi-

-Hoy se lo preguntare a Mimi, ya debo irme quede en preparar hoy la cena-

Tai beso a Sora, esta le contesto con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo a su casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken y Suzie ya habían terminado de planear la sorpresa para Yolei, entonces hablaron un poco de lo que les había pasado últimamente. Cuando se dirigían hacia el ascensor del edificio para ir al centro comercial, se cruzaron con Yolei y Mimi, que al verlos juntos se quedaron sorprendidas, a tal punto que Yolei tiro el pastel que había preparado para la madre de Ken:

-Ken como pudiste hacerme esto- le dijo mientras lloraba, luego salio corriendo

-¡Yolei espera!- le grito Ken mientras corrió a buscarla pero Mimi lo detuvo

-Ken ya le hiciste bastante daño a Yolei, yo voy a verla- luego fu a buscar a su amiga

Suzie aun estaba con Ken:

-Lamento lo que paso, mejor yo hablo con tu novia-

-No, esto yo lo voy a resolver, pero te agradezco que quieras ayudarme-

-Mejor me voy y espero que puedas resolverlo-

-No te preocupes no fue tu culpa y lamento si te molesto que Yolei pensara mal-

-Cualquiera que viera a su novio con otra chica haría lo mismo, yo la comprendo, bueno me voy adiós Ken-

-Adiós-

Ken entro a su departamento y no sabia que hacer, prefirió primero hablar con Mimi y luego con Yolei.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai había ido a dar una vuelta, cuando paso por el garage donde Matt ensayaba con su banda, pudo oír que discutían:

_-Matt no puede ser, ya ni siquiera puedes tocar una canción sin confundirte en la letra o en las notas-_

_-Lo siento, empezemos de nuevo…-_

_-Mejor tomate el día libre, descansa bien, nosotros vamos a ensayar-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Pero nada, sal y toma aire, te va a hacer bien-_

_-De acuerdo, nos vemos-_

Matt salio del garage con su guitarra en la espalda y se encontró con Tai. Ambos decidieron ir a caminar:

-Veo que las cosas con tu banda no están bien-

-Soy yo el que no esta bien-

-¿Es por Mimi?-

-Si, creo que si, lo peor es que en una semana nos vamos a New York con la banda a grabar un demo y tenemos que ensayar, pero no puedo ni siquiera concentrarme-

-Deberías hablar con Mimi-

-Pero seguro que no le importo, además todavía no se si la quiero o no-

-Bueno Matt, me voy a ver si Kari ya regreso del cine, nos vemos, si necesitas algo llámame-

-Esta bien, adiós-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Yolei se la paso llorando en la casa de Sora, ya que Mimi le había propuesto que se quedara.

Sora había salido y volvería tarde, ya que siempre hacia eso cuando salía con Tai. Mimi escuchaba y trataba de consolar a Yolei, y cuando al fin pudo dormirse, Sora regreso.

Todas estaban dormidas, a excepción de Mimi, que cansada de dar vueltas en su cama, decidió salir a tomar aire y a caminar. Se vistió y camino hasta el parque en silencio, cuando llego, busco un banco y se sentó.

Mientras pensaba, pudo notar que un grupo de muchachos la observaba, y como se encontraba sola, decidió regresar pero en ese momento esos chicos se acercaron para atacarla y de la nada apareció un joven que la defendió, pero a causa de esto quedo muy golpeado, cuando los muchachos se fueron, Mimi se acerco al chico que aun seguía en el suelo:

-Disculpa ¿estas bien?-

-Si no fue nada ¿no te hicieron daño?-

-¡¿Matt?!-

-(Esa voz...) ¡Mimi!, discúlpame no sabia que eras tu pero, ¿Qué hacías aquí y a esta hora?-

-No tenia sueño y salí a dar una vuelta-

-Nunca te dijeron que es peligroso que una chica salga sola a esta hora… pudo haberte pasado algo-

-No estoy para sermones tuyo ahora, adiós-Mimi se fue enojada pero Matt la tomo de la mano y la detuvo

-Discúlpame, mejor yo te acompaño- en eso Matt ayo al suelo debido a que estaba herido

-¡Matt!... creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a la casa de Sora- entonces Mimi lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos se fueron del parque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari que estaba durmiendo, se despertó porque alguien estaba golpeando su ventana, se acerco despacio y sin hacer ningún ruido, y cuando miro por la ventana pudo ver a Davis sonriendo que la estaba saludando, entonces abrió la ventana:

-Davis… ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no lo sabias, son las dos de la mañana…-

-Si, lo se pero es que necesito hablar contigo-

-Pero… ¿ahora?, no podrías esperar hasta mañana-

-No tiene que ser ahora-

-Esta bien, ve por la puerta principal, pero no hagas ruido, que Tai duerme y si te ve aquí te mata-

Davis fue hasta la puerta y Kari se la abrió:

-Pasa a la sala-

Ambos se sentaron y Davis, luego de dudarlo, se decidió a hablar:

-Kari yo tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio-

-Si dime-

-Tú aun me gustas y no puedo negármelo-

-Davis…-

-No espera, trato de olvidarte pero no puedo y cuando te veo con Tk me pongo celoso, no puedo evitarlo-

-Davis… yo no se que decirte, tu eres un amigo para mi y agradezco que te fijaras en mi pero… no puedo corresponderte… lo siento-

-Sabia que me dirías esto… lamento si te desperté- Davis salio corriendo sin que Kari pudiera detenerlo. Cuando cerró la puerta, apareció Tai:

-Kari ¿ocurre algo?- le pregunto mientras bostezaba

-No, sentí un ruido y vine a ver que era-

-Me hubieras avisado, ¿ya sabes que fue?-

-Un gato que tiro una planta-

-Bueno, ya duérmete-

Tai se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un poco de leche fría, mientras que su hermana se fue a la cama, pero no pudo dormir pensando en la tristeza que Davis estaba pasando por su culpa, pero no podía dejar a Tk, ya que lo quería y no seri justo que lo dejara por estar con Davis. Kari trataba de buscar una solución pero nada se le ocurría y de tan cansada que estaba termino por dormirse.

P/D: terminado el capitulo 7, espero que le haya gustado, se pone interesante, el próximo capitulo sera "¿Sentimientos verdaderos?", y sabran si Yolei perdono a Ken, nada mas que decir, jajajaja


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: ¿Sentimientos verdaderos?

Mimi llego con Matt a la casa de Sora, lo recostó sobre el sillón de la sala y fue a buscar un botiquín en el baño, mientras lo buscaba, Sora se despertó debido al ruido y fue a ver que pasaba:

-Mimi ¿Qué buscas a estas horas? y… ¿Por qué estas vestida?- le pregunto medio dormida mientras bostezaba

-Es una larga historia- le respondió sin para de buscar- luego te cuento… ¡aquí esta!-

-¿Qué pasa y para que quieres el botiquín?-

-Matt esta herido y debo curarlo-

-Esta bien- Sora sonrío y volvió a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo

Mimi, luego de encontrar el botiquín, bajo hasta la sala donde Matt se encontraba:

-Estas muy lastimado por mi culpa, lo siento-

-No te preocupes- le contesto mientras Mimi colocaba un líquido rojo sobre una gasa, luego comenzó a pasarla por las heridas:

-¡Ahii!-grito Matt

-Si no duele…- le contesto riendo a la queja del chico

-¡Hazlo con más cuidado!-

-Eres un niño llorón…-

-Y tu una niña caprichosa-

-¡Ahii! Lo hiciste apropósito-

-Yo no te hice nada solo intento curarte-

-Pues parece que haces todo lo contrario-

Mimi se enojo y se fue, cuando Matt se levanto para detenerla y disculparse, se desmayo:

-¡Matt!-

La castaña lo recostó nuevamente sobre el sillón, y decidió llamar a Tk para contarle lo sucedido, él le dijo que iba para allá, mientras tanto Mimi vendo la frente de Matt, ya que con el desmayo se golpeo con una silla, cuando termino, el chico despertó:

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Mimi… si ya lo recuerdo- respondió sonriendo- pero… ¿Qué paso?-

-Te desmayaste-

-Ahh…-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Mas o menos- Matt intento levantarse pero cayó al suelo

-¡Matt! Aun estas débil, debes descansar-

Mimi lo ayudo a recostarse, pero estando tan cerca, Matt no pudo evitar decirle mientras la miraba a los ojos:

-Te ves muy linda esta noche-

-Gra-gracias- le respondió sonrojada- igual tú-

Mimi y Matt cada vez se acercaban mas y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, alguien toco el timbre, Mimi fue a ver y resulto ser Tk, que estaba muy preocupado por su hermano. Ambos durmieron en la sala y Mimi, luego de mucho negarse, acepto de irse a dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Tk y Matt se fueron temprano, sin decirle nada a Mimi, solo dejaron una nota. Cuando las chicas se despertaron, se asustaron al encontrar a Matt, pero luego de leer la nota, se tranquilizaron un poco, en eso sonó el teléfono:

-Hola habla Mimi-

-Mimi que bueno que eres tú-

-(¿Ken?)- pensó Mimi, en eso Yolei le pregunto quien era, ella respondió que era su mamá y se fue a hablar en el jardín:

-¿Qué quieres? No te basto con engañar a Yolei-

-Yo no la engañe-

-Jamás creí que fueras de esos chicos que juegan con los sentimientos de las personas-

-Mimi escúchame, yo le preparaba una sorpresa a Yolei y le pedí a Suzie que me ayudara-

-Por lo menos di la verdad ¡ya deja de mentir!-

-Es la verdad, jamás la lastimaría y menos de ese modo-

-¿Y por que te creería? Ella me dijo que últimamente casi no se veían y siempre estabas ocupado-

-La quiero demasiado como para herirla, me costo mucho decirle lo que sentía y no lo echaría a perder ahora, por favor créeme…-

Mimi lo pensó y aunque dudaba le dijo:

-Esta bien, voy a creerte, esta tarde espera afuera de la casa de Sora, Yolei estará aquí, nosotras nos iremos y podrás hablar tranquilo con ella, pero por favor no la vuelvas a lastimar, que lloro toda la noche ayer-

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-Pero no te acerques hasta que nosotras salgamos-

-No te preocupes, adiós y gracias-

-Nos vemos-

Mimi colgó el teléfono pero no sabia si había hecho bien en ayudar a Ken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari se levanto tarde, pensaba en Davis y se ponía triste, se cambio y preparo el desayuno, busco a Tai pero luego encontró una nota diciendo que había salido.

Desayuno en silencio, cosa que nunca hacia, porque siempre que estaba sola, ponía la música a todo volumen.

Luego se le ocurrió ir a ver a Mimi, ya que últimamente salía mucho con Tk y no la veía hace tiempo. Cuando salio se encontró a Tk afuera, y luego de que este le rogara mucho, Kari acepto ir al parque.

Caminaron en silencio, Tk solo hablaba a veces pero Kari no contestaba y esto lo preocupaba. Cansado de no saber se paro en frente de la chica y la tomo de la mano:

-Kari estas muy rara… ¿te pasa algo?-

-No…-

-Dime que te ocurre ¿acaso te sientes sola de nuevo?-

-No Tk, no te preocupes-

-Esta bien, veo que no me tienes confianza, mejor me voy-

Tk soltó la mano de Kari y se fue pero ella lo detuvo:

-Espera, te lo voy a decir-

Kari le contó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, al terminar Tk no sabia que decirle:

-Davis es amigo de ambos, yo creo que conocerá a alguien-

-Pero me preocupa que haga alguna tontería y me siento mal por lo que el sufre-

-Tú no tienes la culpa-

Tk la abrazo, ella volvió a sentirse bien luego de que el la consolara, luego ambos fueron a ver a Matt, que estaba en su casa, porque aun no estaba muy bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde, Tai y Sora fueron a visitar a Matt, y Mimi pudo quedar con Yolei, ambas habían planeado ver una película que alquilaron:

-Veo que te gustan las películas románticas-

-Son mis favoritas, pero antes voy a comprar algo para comer mientras vemos la película-

-Si quieres, voy yo-

-No te preocupes, yo lo hare-

Mimi salio de la casa y se encontró con Ken:

-Confío en ti-

-Muchas gracias- ella se fue y el toco el timbre:

-Ya voy- contesto Yolei desde adentro

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa:

-¿No te basto con lo de ayer? No puedo entender como vienes aquí-

-Yolei tenemos que hablar-

-No hay nada de que hablar- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero Ken coloco su pie y evito esto

-Por favor-

Yolei acepto y lo dejo pasar

-Tienes un minuto para hablar- dijo cruzando los brazos

-Malinterpretaste las cosas ayer, yo debía hablar con Suzie sobre algo-

-¿Puedo saber que?-

-No… no pudo decírtelo-

-Lo sabia, creí que eras otra persona-

-Esta bien… como sabes falta poco para que sea un mes que somos novios y le pedí ayuda a Suzie para preparar algo, por eso no quería que estuvieras ayer en mi casa… mejor me voy-

Ken se dirigió hasta la puerta cuando Yolei le dijo:

-Ken yo… fui una tonta al desconfiar de ti, perdóname-

-No te preocupes-

Ken beso a Yolei, en ese momento, Mimi regreso, pero al no querer interrumpirlos, se fue a ver a Matt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Sora, Tk y Kari preparaban te, Tai y Matt estaban hablando:

-Esta mañana me llamaron de New York sobre lo del demo de la banda y me dijeron que lo van a posponer-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Antes quieren que vaya a España para hablar con le dueño de la disquera-

-¿Y cuando van a ir?-

-De eso se trata, solo voy a hablar con el dueño y la banda no puede ir, por eso tengo tres boletos extra y m preguntaba si querrían venir conmigo, tú y Sora-

-No se, debo hablar con ella, pero me imagino que Tk ira también-

-No el no puede, yo pensaba en…-

-Mimi-

-¿Qué me dices?-

-Yo hablare con Sora y tú se lo dirás a Mimi-

-Pero…-

P/d: terminado el capitulo 8, el 9 va a estar lleno de sorpresa, por favor dejen comentarios eso me alienta a seguir con la historia y son gratis, pido disculpas si alguien ya estaba usando el nombre de mi fic, no lo sabia solo se me ocurrió, pero bue… no dejo el nombre del cap 9 xq no lo tengo,gracias a los que lo estan leyendo

Owari


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: La Fiesta en la casa de Matt

Mientras Matt y Tai hablaban en la sala, Mimi llego:

-Matt…- dijo golpeando la puerta

-Yo abro-

Tai fue abrirle pero se sorprendió al verla entrar a Mimi con tantas bolsas

-¡Hola chicos!-

-Mimi, ¿se puede saber que traes en esas bolsas?-

-Algunos postres-

-¿Algunos?- pregunto Tai

-Es que venia a visitarte y se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta-

-¿Aquí?- le pregunto Matt

-Si ¡hay que celebrar!-

-¿Celebrar que?-

-Que Yolei se reconcilio con Ken-

¿Estuvieron peleados?-

-¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo haciendo preguntas tontas!, en una hora vendrán a poner las luces en el jardín, yo ya avise en la radio sobre la fiesta-

-Pero…-

-Vamos muévanse, yo voy a preparar la decoración, ustedes arreglen la música-

-Esta bien…- dijo Matt a punto de perder la paciencia- pero antes, quiero preguntarte algo-

-Te escucho-

-¿Quieres venir a España conmigo, Tai y Sora?-

-¡¡¡Me encanta la idea!!! Luego lo hablamos-

En eso aparecieron Sora, Tk y Kari con el te, pero no pudieron beberlo porque enseguida Mimi los puso a hacer algo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis sentía que no había servido de nada el ir a ver a Kari, es más se sentía peor, por lo cual se fue al parque a despejarse, choco con una persona, debido a que miraba al piso:

-Discúlpame, no te vi-

-¿Davis?-

-Mei, hola-

-¿Pero que te ocurre? Te ves muy mal-

-Es por…-

-Kari ¿verdad?, ¿aun no la olvidas?-

-No puedo, cada vez que la veo con Tk me dan unas ganas de golpearlo-

-Pero ¿no hablaste con Kari?-

-Si, lo hice pero creo que me siento peor que antes-

-¿Y como harás esta noche?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Veo que todavía no te enteraste, hoy habrá una fiesta en la casa de Matt Ishida y toda Odaiba ira-

-¿Una fiesta? No lo sabia, pero creo que no estoy con ganas de ir a fiestas-

-Davis no dejes que el rechazo de Kari te desanime, ella no es la única chica en el mundo-

-Para mi lo era-

-¡Tengo una idea!, esta noche se inaugura un parque de diversiones en Shibuya, ¿querrías ir conmigo?-

-No se…-

-Pues quieras o no iras, no voy a dejar que te aburras en tu casa-

-De acuerdo, paso por ti a las ocho, ¿Te parece?-

-Si, nos vemos Motomiya-

-Adiós- le contesto sonriendo y siguió caminado en sentido contrario al de ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Matt, la fiesta había comenzado y todos disfrutaban de ella, Tai y Sora estaban en el patio hablando sobre la invitación de Matt a España, Yolei y Ken se encontraban bailando, Izzi y Joe usaban la computadora de Matt para comunicarse con el señor Genai, Kari y Tk habían decidido no asistir a la fiesta ya que tenían planeado hacer otra cosa, y Matt estaba en su habitación a punto de salir a cantar con su banda:

-Codi estoy nervioso ¿y si mejor no canto?-

-Tu… ¿nervioso? Pero si te encanta cantar-

-Mejor voy a decirle a la banda que no toquemos-

-Matt relájate, todo va a salir bien-

Mientras Codi estaba con Matt, Mimi buscaba a Sora. Cuando la encontró le pidió ayuda en una sorpresa que tenía:

-Mimi ¿se puede saber que te ocurre?-

-Voy a cantar una canción-

-¡Que! Pero tú no cantas…-

-Solo necesito que me pongas la pista de la canción cuando yo te diga, por favor-

Mimi fue y tomo el micrófono, dejando a Sora con la palabra en la boca, esta paro la música y puso la canción que su amiga le pidió, cuando comenzó la canción, Matt se sorprendió mucho al ver a Mimi cantando, al igual que todos:

_-Al cielo pido un favor, que tu me quieras a mi deseo morir,_

_que algún día tu estés por siempre conmigo._

_Tengo la fe..._

_Yo no se por que te niegas a creer_

_que soy quien mas te ama y yo te hare muy feliz,_

_tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre_.

_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar,_

_lo presiente mi corazón y al escuchar mi canción_

_yo estoy muy segura_

_vendrás a mi_…

_No temas no te hare mal_

_debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul_

_mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir_

_No temas no te hare mal_

_debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul_

_y algún día tu y yo felices seremos_

_tengo la fe....._

_TE AMO_.

Todo el mundo aplaudió a Mimi, Matt salio de su habitación para hablar con ella, pero cuando sus fans lo vieron, no lo dejaron ni caminar, todas querían su autógrafo, en especial Jun, la hermana de Davis.

La banda comenzó a tocar y todos disfrutaban de su música, Mimi no paraba de observar a Matt, que le parecía mas lindo cuando cantaba y se sonrojaba.

Cuando terminaron de tocar, Matt volvió a intentar hablar con Mimi, pero tampoco lo consiguió, ya que ella se había ido con Yolei hasta la casa de Sora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis y Mei, estaban en el paque de diversiones:

-Volvamos a subir-

-Pero Mei, esta es la tercera vez que subimos a la montaña rusa-

-¿Tienes alguna cosa en mente?- pregunto la chica

-No ¿y tú?-

-La mont-

-Que no sea la montaña rusa-

-Déjame pensar… ¿Qué tal la casa del terror?-

-Mejor volvamos a la montaña rusa ¿quieres?-

-¿Le tienes miedo a la casa del terror?-

-Si, pero no te rías, cuando era pequeño entre con Jun y la inútil de mi hermana me dejo solo comencé a llorar y tuvieron que traer a los bomberos porque me atasque la cabeza en un tubo, desde entonces no volví a entrar-

-Vamos Davis no seas gallina, además yo no voy a dejarte solo adentro-

-No se… bueno pero solo entraremos una vez-

-Quédate aquí yo compro las entradas, ya gastaste demasiado cuando quise ir a la montaña rusa-

-No te preocupes, aun tengo dinero, yo voy-

Davis compro las entradas y ambos ingresaron a la casa del terror

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tk y Kari habían ido a comer en Shibuya y se encontraban caminando observando las vidrieras de los negocios:

-Siempre me gusto venir a Shibuya, porque siempre ahí gente y cosas interesantes… Tk ¿me estas escuchando?-

Tk se encontraba mirando fijamente uno de los negocios, hasta que al fin pudo escuchar a Kari:

-Tk…-

-Si, discúlpame-

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No… solo recordé unos amigos, pero no importa ¿querrías ir a un parque de diversiones que esta cerca de aquí?-

-Me parece una buena idea, vi el anuncio el otro día y tenía ganas de venir-

Ambos caminaron hasta ahí y al ver tantas atracciones, no sabia a cual subir primero:

-Que bonitos osos de peluche-

-Señor, quisiera intentarlo-

-Pero Tk…-

-No te preocupes Kari-

Tk recibió las pelotas para tirar las botellas, en el primer intento, no le dio a ninguna, en el segundo, tampoco, pero en tercero, logro tirar una y consiguió un osote peluche, luego se lo regalo a Kari:

-Muchas gracias Tk- le dijo sonrojada- no tenias que hacerlo-

-No fue nada ¿querrías ir a la casa de los espejos?-

-Si, es una buena idea-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davis y Mei salieron de la casa del terror:

-Creo que no dormiré en un mes-

-Vamos Davis ¿eso te asusto?-

-Solo un poco…-

-Si no te asustaste explica porque aun estas sujetado a mi brazo-

-Era… porque… para que no tuvieras miedo- dijo soltándola- pero veo que ya no estas asustada-

-Como digas… vamos a otro juego-

-¿Qué tal la casa de los espejos?- propuso Davis

-Si, pero yo voy por las entradas-

-Te esperare afuera del juego-

Davis se sentó en unos bancos que había, mientras Mei compraba las entradas, luego entraron a la casa:

-Mira aquí estoy gordo-

-Y yo delgada-

-Aquí me parezco a Codi, un enano-

-Y yo a una jugadora de basketball-

-Voy a adelantarme- dijo Davis

-Yo te alcanzo en un rato-

Davis llego al extremo de la sala pero al doblar, la sonrisa que tenía se le borro del rostro, parecía estar en una pesadilla, vio en todos los espejos como Tk besaba a Kari, tardo en reaccionar y cuando Mei lo alcanzo, él salio corriendo:

-¡Davis!... ¿adonde vas?-

Mei no comprendía lo que pasaba, hasta que vio a Tk y Kari, entonces fue corriendo para alcanzar a Davis, lo encontró al lado del lago, que estaba atrás del parque de diversiones, Mei no dijo nada, solo atino a sentarse al lado de su amigo, hasta que comenzó a hablar:

-Nunca creí encontrarlos aquí-

-Pero deberías tratar de entender que el querer a Kari solo te hace daño-

-No puedo… no entiendes que yo la quiero-

-No digo que la odies, sino que la veas como una amiga o una hermana-

-No podría-

-Davis estas muy mal, yo creo que deberías estar un tiempo lejos de Kari, de Tk y de todo, al menos hasta que conozcas a alguien-

-Es imposible-

-Al menos si de verdad la quieres como dices, déjala que sea feliz con Tk, el mundo no se va a detener por eso, además si te caes, vuelve a levantarte y sigues-

-¿Sabes que? Creo que tienes razón, voy a intentar olvidar a Kari- dijo Davis levantándose del suelo

-Haz un intento, no digo que la vas a olvidar mañana, pero si la vas a olvidar, piensa en positivo-

-Desde hoy comienzo-

-Así me gusta, y para celebrar vamos a comer a un lugar donde la comida es deliciosa-

-Muy bien vamos-

Ambos se fueron del lago, y aunque Davis se veía mal, por dentro sentía que Mei lo apoyaba, y aunque de pequeños vivían discutiendo y peleándose, ahora comenzaban a entenderse.

P/D: terminado esta cap, espero les guste, la cancion de Mimi es la del ending de la primera temporada con la letra de Latinoamérica, se llama _I wish_, la puse por que me gustaba y en un capitulo de la primera temporada Mimi la canta para despertar a Shogungekomon, este capitulo es divertidisimo porque se viste de princesa al igual q Palmon veanlo es el 25, el proximo de mi fic sera cuando esten en España, jajaja, gracias por lo rewiews eso me anima para seguir…

Owari


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Una cena, un aniversario y… ¿una declaración?

-¿Qué dices de este?-

-Si me gusta pero cualquier vestido que te pongas le gustara, además ¿Por qué te haces tanto problema? Solo vamos a un club nocturno-

-Para ti lo que te pongas te da igual, pero a mi no y no quiero verme mal-

-Mimi solo vas a salir con Matt, el chico que conoces desde que éramos pequeñas-

-Estamos en Barcelona y no en Odaiba, al menos debo ir bien arreglada-

-¡Ya me canse de esperarte!- voy a la recepción-

-Sora espera, solo una ultima cosa ¿crees que estas botas combinan con esta pollera?-

-¡Adiós!- contesto cerrando bruscamente la puerta

-Lo tomare como un si-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habia pasado una semana después de la fiesta y Mimi, Sora, Tai y Matt estaban desde el día anterior en España. Esto favoreció a Kari y Tk, ya que ante querían salir y Tai no los dejaba.

Los cuatro estaban por salir pero aun esperaban a Mimi:

-¡No sabia que Mimi demoraba tanto en vestirse!- comento Matt mientras caminaba de un lado hacia el otro

-Ya calmaste, que harás un hoyo en el suelo mejor siéntate, ya sabes son chicas y siempre hacen lo mismo-

-¡No puedo estar sentado! ¿Qué tal si les paso algo?-

-Ahí vienen y ya no estés nervioso-

Matt volteo para verlas y se quedo boquiabierto, al igual que Tai:

-¿Se aburrieron al esperarnos?- pregunto Mimi

-Pues… yo… nosotros…-

-No- dijo Tai- mejor ya vámonos

Se fueron al club, Mimi caminaba con Sora adelanta y Matt venia atrás con Tai:

-Jamás creí que Mimi fuera tan bonita…-

-¿Y cuando vas a hablar con ella?-

-Lo intente en la fiesta pero no pude, voy a aprovechar ahora-

-¿Ya?-

-Aun no lo se-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Odaiba, no todo andaba muy bien:

-¿Y si no les agrado?-

-Si a mi me agradas, a ellos les va a encantar-

-Pero tú no entiendes Kari, Ken me dijo que eran un poco estrictos-

-Listo ya esta, ahora te deseo suerte-

Kari toco el timbre y salio corriendo, dejando a Yolei parada en la puerta:

-¡Kari!- en eso alguien abrió la puerta

-Yolei buenas noches-

-Hola Ken, ¿ya llegaron tus padres?-

-No pero lo harán muy pronto, pasa-

-Aquí traje algo- le dijo entregándole una bolsa- es el postre

-Pero no tendrías que haberte molestado-

-No fue nada ¿no necesitas ayuda?

-Ya esta todo listo-

-¡Ken ya llegamos!- grito su mamá mientras abría la puerta

-Mamá, papá les presento a Yolei Inoue-

-Buenas noches señores Ichijouji- dijo nerviosa bajando la cabeza

-Es un gusto, así que tú eres la chica de la que tanto habla Ken-

Yolei se puso totalmente colorada ante el comentario y no sabia que decir, hasta Ken se había puesto igual, entonces cambio de tema:

-Ya esta todo listo, vamos a comer-

-Ken tiene razón- lo apoyo su madre

Todos fueron a sentarse, pero Ken estaba más nervioso que Yolei:

-(Esta va a ser una noche muy larga)- pensó

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Últimamente no he visto a Davis-

-Yo tampoco pero el otro día estuve con Mei y…-

-¡Un momento! ¿Se puede saber que hacías tu con Mei Minamoto?-

-Kari no pienses mal, solo me la encontré en la calle y me contó que ella había estado ayudando a Davis porque estaba muy deprimido-

-Ahh… pero me preocupa que haga una tontería-

-Me dijo que ya estaba un poco mejor-

-Espero que se recupere y vuelva a ser el mismo de antes-

-Yo también, pero apresúrate que aunque Tai no este, tu no puedes volver tarde a tu casa-

-Tienes razón pero ¿Qué haremos después de comer?-

-Eso es una sorpresa-

-(Creo que no lo olvido)- pensó Kari contenta

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En España, Matt no la estaba pasando muy bien:

-¿Qué te ocurre Matt?-

-¡Nada!-

-Veo que no estas de buen humor ¿no me digas que estas celoso porque Mimi esta con alguien?-

-Mejor me voy afuera o va a correr sangre- dijo apretando el puño mientras salía enojado

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-Tai vamos a bailar y déjalo que yo se como lo vamos a animar-

Sora se fue hasta donde estaba Mimi y le dijo algo al oído, luego esta salio afuera y Sora regreso con Tai

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Eso lo sabrás después ahora vamos a bailar-

Mimi salio afuera y pudo ver a Matt sentado sobre unos escalones que llagaban a un museo:

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-No solo estaba pensando-

-Sor me dijo otra cosa…-

-Mimi yo quería decirte algo-

-Si…-

-Tu… tu me g… ¿querrías ir a una excursión conmigo mañana?- dijo Matt, arrepintiéndose de lo que había planeado decirle.

-No me parece una mala idea…-

-Mimi, Matt vengan ya, una banda esta a punto de empezar a tocar- los interrumpió Tai

-Ya vamos- le grito Matt

Al entrar, Tai lo detuvo:

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?-

-No, aun no pero lo voy a hacer pronto-

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos-

-Si tienes razón-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Voy por el postre ¿me ayudarías Yolei?-

-Seria un gusto-

Ken tomo a Yolei de la mano y la hizo entrar a la cocina:

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

-No-

-Entras dos minutos al baño y quedas hacha una presumida-

-¿De que hablas? Solo estoy tratando de agradarles a tus padres-

-Pero, esta no es la manera, suponer que eres otra persona para agradarles es una tontería-

-¿Y que querías que yo hiciera? Soy una cerebrito amante de las computadoras…-

-Para mi eres mucho más… la chica que siempre dice lo que piensa, la chica que es graciosa y siempre trata de animarme cuando estoy triste, la chica de la que yo me enamore por o que es-

-Ken yo… me siento una tonta-

-Aun puedes repararlo, sal de aquí y se quien eres en verdad-

-Esta bien vamos-

Ken le coloco los anteojos y el pañuelo que siempre usaba en el pelo, luego le dio un beso en la frente y ambos salieron con el postre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tk ¿a donde vamos?-

-Es una sorpresa, solo aguanta un poco mas, estamos por llegar-

-Pero odio estar con los ojos vendados-

-Listo, ya llegamos- Tk retiro la venda de lols ojos de Kari- ¡feliz aniversario!-

-¡Tk no lo olvidaste!-

-Nunca lo olvidaria-

Tk llevo a Kari al parque de Odaiba , ahi le habia preparado una sorpresa

-Ya se que no es el lago de Hikari Gaoka, pero temgo tu regalo en la isla que esta en el medio, ponte el salvavidas y vamos-

Ambos se colocaron el salvavidas, luego salieron en un bote y Tk remo hasta la isla que estaba en el medio del lago. Al llegar, Tk volvio a vendar los ojos de Kari, luego bajo del bote y trjo de la isla un regalño para Kari, cuan do regreso le destapo los ojos:

-Mi regalo es este cuaderno qu escribo desde que tu me gustas, ahi esta todo lo que siento, ademas unos poemas que te escribi-

-Muchas gracias...- dijo Kari en voz baja, mientras miraba hacia abajo y se sonrojaba- yo prepare esto para ti- luego le entrego una bolsa

-Es un album de fotos-

-Si hay fotos desde que eramos pequeños, espero que te guste...-

-Me encanta, pero ahora falta mi ultimo regalo- Tk tomo la guitarra que habia guardado en el bote y comenzo a cantar:

-Se que no toco ni canto tan bien como Matt pero espero que te guste-

-_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start but no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my heart the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, i gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me  
I need to find you,i gotta find you

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find to fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Panting all my dreams the color of your smile when I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you,i gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me  
I need to find you, i gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you you next to me  
Oh, I need to find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (Need to find you)  
I gotta find you (Yeah, yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (Need to find you)  
I gotta find you (Gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

I gotta find you-

Luego de cantar, Kari no dijo nada solo procedio a besar a Tk, sentia que estaba en un sueño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habian vuelto al hotel, y Tai estaba a punto de irse a dormir

-Tai necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Si, dime-

-Mañana tengo que ir a un lugar, asi que no voy a estar en el hotel , si quieres puedes salir con Sora-

-Me dijo que le gustaria conocer un poco mas la ciudad, seguramente saldremos, pero ¿y Mimi?-

-De ella me encargo yo- le contesto guiñandole el ojo

-Muy bien pero ya vamonos a dormir que estoy un poco cansado-

-Buenas noches Tai-

-Buenas noches-

Matt apago la luz y se fueron a dormir, pero Sora y Mimi aun estaba despiertas y se encontraban hablando:

-¿Te dijo algo Matt?-

-¡Si!-

-Cuentame-

-Yo salia a buscarloi y él estaba sentado, me acerque y nos pusimos a conversar, luego el me dijo que...-

-¡Te dijo que! vamos continua-

-Me dijo que... si queria... acompañarlo a una excursion-

-¿A una excursion?-

-Si solo eso ¿por que me lo preguntas?-

-No por nada-

-Sora tu sabes algo, dimelo-

-¿Sabes que? ya es muy tarde, mejor deberiamos dormir, buenas noches- luego se tapo hasta la cabeza con la sabana

-Veo que no me lo diras, pero mañana si lo haras, buenas noches- Mimi apago la luz y luego se quedo profundamente dormida

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ken ¿tucrees que le agrade a tus padres?-

-Estoy seguro-

-Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta mi casa-

-No fue nada, creo que ya debes entrar, nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta luego Ken-

-BVuenas noches-

Ken beso a Yolei en la mejilla y luego se ni bien entro llamo a Kari por telefono:

-Hola...- dijo Kari adormecida

-¡Kari a que no sabes!- le contesto Yolei gritando- recien regrese de la casa de Ken y si al prioncipio me fue un poco mal pero...-

-Yolei son las dos de la mañana ¿no podrias haber esperado hasta mañana?-

-Pero...-

-Mañana hablamos-

Kari corto pero no llego a dar dos pasos cuando volvio a sonar el telefono:

-Yolei ya te dije que mañana me lo contaras ahora ¡dejame dormir!-

-Lo siento Kari... no queria molestarte-

-¿Tk? lo siento pense que eras Yolei, disculpame-

-No te preocupes, solo quiero que hagas una cosa-

-Si dime-

-Abre la puerta y sal afuera-

-¿Ahora?-

-Si por favor-

Kari abrio la puerta y vio sobre la alfombra, una caja de regalo, entro la caja y la coloco sobre el sillon de la sala, luego al abrirla se llevo una gran sorpresa, primero estuvo sin reaccionar, luego volvio a tomar el telefono:

-Tk ¿como lo hiciste?-

-Mañana te lo contare, nos vemos-

-Esta bien, te quiero-

Kari colgo el tubo del telefono y ella y Gatomon se abrazaron, ambas lloraban de la emocion y nunca pensaron volver a verse, sentian que ayer se habian despedido. Luego fueron a la habitacion de Kari y ninguna durmio, ya que se pasaron hablando toda la noche.

P/D: que laaaaaaargo, jajaja bue subido la cancion es Gotta find You de Joe Jonas me encanta, comenten gracias a los que estan siguiendo el proximo la declaracion de Matt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Owari


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: La declaración y otras verdades

En España, Mimi y Matt se levantaron temprano, y fueron a ver al dueño de la disquera. Mimi se quedo sentada esperando en la recepción, y Matt paso a la oficina. Luego de una hora, que a Mimi le había parecido eterna, la puerta se abrió y Matt salio:

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto

-Mas o menos…- le respondió el chico mirando al piso

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Vamos a grabar un Cd!-

-¡Felicidades! Pero ¿aquí?-

-No, conseguí que fuera en Japón-

-Me alegro por ustedes pero eres un tonto…- respondió golpeándolo

-¿Por qué?-

-Por hacerme creer que te fue mal- dijo sonriendo- pero ya no importa-

-Muy bien, mejor vámonos-

-¿Y a donde nos encontraremos con Tai y Sora?-

-Nadie dijo que iríamos a verlos, como no podremos ir a la excursión se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero es una sorpresa-

Mimi no dijo mas nada, solo siguió a Matt, pero aun pensaba en lo que Sora le había insinuado ayer y segura era sobre esta sorpresa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Odaiba, Kari disfrutaba con Gatomon, Tk y Patamon un día de campo en el parque, lo disfrutaban tanto que se habían olvidado completamente de sus hermanos. Luego de comer, Gatomon prefirió hablar con Kari a solas y se fueron a un lugar más apartado:

-Kari, hay una cosa que tengo que hacer antes de volver a digimundo-

-Lo que sea, yo te acompañare-

-Tengo que ir una vez más a la televisora donde trabaja el padre de Tk-

-Te entiendo, esta bien vamos ahora-

Le contaron todo a Tk y Patamon, ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarlas, y los cuatro se fueron a la televisora.

Al llegar subieron al último piso, y luego fueron a la terraza, ninguno dijo nada, Tk solo abrazo fuerte a Kari, mientras ella miraba a Gatomon llorando:

-Te lo agradeceré toda la vida- dijo Gatomon mirando al cielo- gracias a ti, Kari y yo aun estamos vivas- luego se dirigió hacia el ascensor en silencio, Kari y Tk bajaron en otro, y Patamon trato de consolar a su amiga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora y Tai habían salido a dar una vuelta pos Barcelona, visitaron muchos lugares históricos, y en cada uno de ellos se tomaron una fotografía, cuando llego la hora de almorzar fueron a un restaurante, mientras almorzaban apareció una chica que se acerco a ellos:

-¿Disculpa eres Tai Kamiya?-

-Si… pero ¿de donde me conoces?-

-Soy Meiko Nakamura, ex porrista de la preparatoria de Kyoto, nos conocimos en el intercolegial-

-(¡No puede ser! A mi me pasa esto, si Sora se llega a enterar…)- pensó Tai

-Disculpa Tai ¿Quién es ella?- lo interrumpió su novia

-Soy su no…-

-Es una chica que conocí hace mucho tiempo, pero… no sabia que estaba aquí en España-

-Ahora vivo aquí, pero veo que ustedes están aquí de vacaciones, mejor los hago conocer la ciudad- contesto Meiko mientras se sentaba al lado de Tai y lo abrazaba

Sora comenzó a enojarse, no sabia porque esa chica abrazaba a su novio, miraba a la chica con una mala cara, pero esta no parecía percatarse. Cuando terminaron de comer, Meiko los llevo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, Sora estaba a punto de explotar, ya que la chica abrazaba y seducía a su novio, cansada de esto lo llamo y decidió hablar con él en privado:

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Tai nervioso pero ya lo sabía

-¿Se puede saber porque esa chica te abraza?-

-¿No me digas que Sora Takenouchi esta celosa?-

-Eso… no viene al punto ¿acaso hay algo que no me dijiste?-

-Darlings ya estaban demorando- los interrumpió Meiko, Tai pensó que gracias a ella, se había salvado de contestar- mejor vamos a ver las fuentes de agua en el parque-

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Tai tratando de esquivar la charla con Sora

Los tres se fueron, pero Meiko volvió a abrazar a Tai, y esta vez poso su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, cosa que a Sora le molesto más aun, ya que solo ella podía hacer eso, pero no dijo nada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi y Matt habían ido a un parque y estaban dando vueltas por el, decidieron sentarse bajo un árbol y se pusieron a conversar:

-Mimi ¿tuviste o tienes novio?- le pregunto Matt nervioso

-Tuve muchos… pero nunca estuve tan enamorada de un chico como lo estuve ahora, pero ¿y tú?-

-Nunca tuve novia, solo un montón de chicas locas a mí alrededor, que solo me quieren por ser cantante-

-Pero ¿nunca te gusto alguien?-

-Si me gusta alguien que es diferente a todas esas locas-

-¿Y de quien se trata?-

-Eso es un secreto- respondió levantándose- si quieres saberlo, sigue esperando porque no te lo diré- luego salio corriendo

Mimi no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, corrieron hasta que llegaron a un lugar parecido a una pradera, estaba llena de flores, ahí se detuvieron y tomaron asiento en un banco:

-Hace tiempo que no corría así-

-Yo también-

-Mimi ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si-

-Sobre la canción que cantaste en la fiesta, ¿a quien se la dedicaste?-

-Pues… yo…- dijo nerviosa

-Porque me gusto mucho como cantaste-

-No fue para tanto… además tú también cantas muy bien-

-Mimi hay algo que yo he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Mimi tu… Mimi tu me… tu me gustas mucho, desde que volviste me gustaste, me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica distinta-

Mimi se levanto de golpe, no sabia que decir:

-Bueno yo…-

-Entiendo que me rechaces, se que te gusta otro chico-

-Matt espera…-

-No hace falta que me lo digas-

-Pero Matt…-

-En serio ya se que te gusta otro-

-¡Matt! Déjame hablar, no me gusta ningún otro chico, escuchaste ningún otro chico, tú me gustas-

Ahora era Matt el sorprendido, no sabia que decirle, solo se levanto y se acerco lentamente a Mimi, corrió el flequillo que siempre usaba, y la beso, ella le correspondió, luego ninguno dijo mas nada porque no necesitaron hablar para expresar lo que sentían, Matt la abrazo y ella apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho, luego siguieron caminando por el parque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tk y Kari estaban tristes, acababan de despedirse de sus amigos digimons, no tenían ánimos para nada, por lo cual Tk tuvo que acompañar a Kari hasta su casa:

-Estoy muy deprimida, extraño mucho a Gatomon-

-Yo estoy igual, pero además extraño a Matt, sin el no tengo con quien discutir-

-Por una parte extraño a Tai, pero a veces me molesta que se entrometa en mis asuntos-

-Solo te protege, Matt a veces hace lo mismo-

-Espero que me traiga algo de España-

-Vuelven mañana ¿iremos al aeropuerto por ellos?-

-Si, el vuelo llega a las dos, si quieres almorzamos en mi casa y luego nos vamos- propuso Kari

-Esta bien-

Llegaron al complejo donde estaba el departamento de Kari, luego subieron por el ascensor y se despidieron:

-Vendré a almorzar a las doce-

-Muy bien, yo cocinare-

-Nos vemos mañana- Tk la beso en la mejilla y se fue

Kari entro a su casa y encontró a nadie, entonces se le ocurrió llamar a Mimi:

-Hola Mimi-

_-Kari ¿Cómo estas?-_

-Bien, llamo para hablar con Tai-

_-Él no esta con nosotros-_

-Nosotros ¿te refieres a Sora?-

_-No, me refiero a Matt-_

-Quiere decir que…-

_-¡Si! Pero te lo cuento todo mañana, ahora no puedo-_

-Esta bien nos vemos mañana y dale saludos a todos-

_-No te preocupes, yo les digo, adiós-_

-Adiós-

Kari colgó el teléfono, y se le ocurrió contarle todo a Tk, por lo cual lo llamo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora estaba roja de la furia, ya casi no podía controlarse, y cuando se despidieron de Meiko, porque ya era de noche, decidió hablar con Tai en el hotel:

-Sora ¿te ocurre algo?-

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?, por cierto aun no terminamos la conversación que teníamos pendiente-

-Bueno… yo….-

-Comienza a hablar-

-Esta bien…- luego dio un suspiro- como sabrás hace un año el equipo de la preparatoria entro a un intercolegial, y competimos en el partido final con la preparatoria de Kyoto, luego hubo una fiesta entre los dos equipos y las porristas…-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, digamos que yo… bueno yo acepte...-

-¡¿Aceptaste que?!- Sora ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenia, y esto asustaba a Tai

-Hice una apuesta con un chico del equipo y acepte ser… el novio de Meiko, luego ella volvió a Kyoto y solo me llamaba, pero últimamente no la ha hecho-

-Quiere decir ¿Qué fuiste mi novio y a la vez de ella? Eres un cínico- Sora salio corriendo enojada y Tai intento detenerla

-Sora espera… déjame explicártelo-

-¡No tienes nada que decir!- Sora entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta bruscamente

-Sora debemos hablar- decía Tai al lado de la puerta

-Vete, no hay nada mas que hablar- le dijo mientras lloraba acostada en su cama

-¡Justo cuando Matt no esta yo tengo problemas!-

Tai decidió ir a la recepción del hotel a esperar a su amigo, mientras tanto caminaba de un lado para el otro pensando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi y Matt luego de recorrer todo el parque, fueron a cenar, y regresaron muy tarde al hotel, cuando entraron Tai los detuvo:

-Matt al fin llegan-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mimi ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?-

-Esta bien, voy a ver a Sora… Matt dile la noticia- luego Mimi subió hacia la habitación que compartía con Sora.

Matt y Tai decidieron sentarse en unos sillones para poder hablar más tranquilos:

-Ya dime que paso-

-¿Te acuerdas de Meiko Nakamura?-

-¿Tu ex novia la porrista de Kyoto?-

-Si la misma-

-¡¿Te la encontraste aquí?!-

-Adivinaste… Sora y yo estábamos almorzando, de pronto me reconoció y se ofreció a mostrarnos la ciudad, al parecer no olvido _lo que pasó_ y durante el recorrida me coqueteaba, Sora casi explota de los celos. Cuando nos despedimos de ella, tuve que contarle todo, y ahora no quiere hablarme, esta en su habitación llorando-

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?-

-No tuve otra alternativa, además tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, dime ¿que hago?-

-Por ahora nada, Mimi seguramente pensara algo que hacer, peo igual voy a tratar de hablar con Sora-

-A propósito, ¿Qué decía Mimi que tenías que contarme?-

-Son dos cosas, la primera es que con la banda grabaremos un Cd en Japón… y la segunda… es que ya somos novios-

-¡Al fin te atreviste!-

-Pero ya… ahora lo primero, debo ayudarte a mejorar la tontería que hiciste-

-Ni me lo digas-

Ambos prefirieron irse a dormir, ya que Sora seguramente no hablaría con ellos, además Mimi hablaría con ella, porque era su mejor amiga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Mimi dejo a Matt y Tai en la recepción hablando, subió por el ascensor al segundo piso, estaba feliz, no solo por la grabación del primer Cd de su novio, sino porque ella y Matt habían hablado sobre lo que sentían. Bajo del ascensor y se dirigió a su habitación, ya no aguantaba mas las ganas de contarle a su amiga todas las novedades, ya que mas que una amiga era esa hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

Se paro en frente de la puerta de su habitación, pero cunado giro la perilla la puerta no se abrió, estaba con llave. Decidió llamar a Sora para que le abriera:

-Sora… soy yo ábreme-

Mimi escucho cuando su amiga giro la llave y luego la puerta se abrió:

-Sora estoy tan feliz… al fin Matt se me declaro- dijo dejándose caer sobre su cama sin mirar a su amiga- ¡fue tan romántico!, me encantaría que hubieras estado ahí… ¿Sora?- Mimi se levanto al ver que su amiga no le respondía, cuando la vio se preocupo

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amiga

-¡Tai me engaño!- Sora exploto en llanto y poso su cabeza sobre el regazo de Mimi-¡me engaño!-

-Es una broma ¿verdad?-

Sora movió la cabeza negando, ya que de tanto que lloraba le era imposible hablar. Mimi no se atrevió a preguntar nada, sabia que eso le haría mas daño a su amiga, solo secaba sus lágrimas e intentaba consolarla. Luego de un rato la convenció para que se durmiera, pero como quería saber más sobre el asunto, salio de la habitación y busco a su novio:

-Matt…- dijo golpeando la puerta- Matt soy yo ábreme-

El chico se despertó sobresaltado, reconoció por esa voz que se trataba de su novia, se levanto sin hacer ruido y abrió la puerta:

-Mimi ¿Qué quieres? Es muy tarde y mañana debemos tomar el avión muy temprano-

-Hay que hablar sobre Sora-

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora!- Mimi grito y esto sorprendió a Matt que puso una sonrisa, la dejo pasar y hablaron en la habitación:

-¿Así de fuerte ronca Tai?-

-A veces es peor- ambos rieron, ya que Tai cuando dormía era muy gracioso

-Deberías tomarle una foto, para algo puede servir-

-Lo pensare… volviendo al tema ¿Qué querías?-

-Cuéntame que paso con Sora-

-Yo no se nada- dijo nervioso

-¡Matt!-

-De acuerdo… hace un rato nuestra preparatoria participo en un intercolegial, jugamos el partido final contra el equipo de Kyoto. Luego hubo una fiesta, y fueron las porristas de ambos equipos. Tai hizo una apuesta con uno de sus compañeros y debía ser el novio de una chica llamada Meiko Nakamura-

-Pero ¿esto que tiene que ver?-

-Hoy Tai y Sora se la encontraron, ya que parece que ahora vive aquí en España. Sora se puso celosa y luego de enterarse de todo, se enojo con Tai-

-Entonces… ¿Tai era novio de las dos?-

-No… hace cuatro meses hablo por última vez con Meiko, luego no supo más de ella, pero al parecer ella no se olvido de Tai-

-Sora en este caso tiene mucha razón al enojarse, lloro por más de una hora y aunque Tai la halla engañado o no, será difícil que lo perdone-

-¿No tienes ningún plan en mente?-

-Veremos como despierta mañana y luego pensare en algo-

-Ok nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós-

Mimi beso a Matt y luego salio de la habitación, él siguió durmiendo ya que mañana debían levantarse temprano.

P/D : disculpen si es largo, pero los capitulos del final seran asi, jajajaja gracias a los que comentaron y los que estan siguiendo este fic, ¿perdonara Tai a Sora? en el proximo cap vuelven a Japon y aqui si que ocurriran peleas amorosas

bueno los dejo, se cuidan y comenten, ademas lean The second chance si les gusta Sakura Card Captors, es el primer fic que escribi, q lindos recuerdos (Anitiis esta llorando)

nos vemos

bzz


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: El regreso a Japón

Esa mañana Mimi, Matt, Sora y Tai se levantaron temprano, y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto, el ambiente estaba tenso. Mimi no podía estar con Matt, ya que tenia que acompañar a Sora, que evitaba mirar a Tai y no quería hablar con él, y Matt trataba de pensar una forma para ayudar a sus amigos, él sabia que Sora podía perdonar muchas cosas pero nunca que le mintiera.

Llegaron a Odaiba, el viaje se les hizo demasiado largo a todos. Pasaron por todos los controles, y al salir del último, pudieron divisar a Kari y Tk:

-¡Hermano!- grito el menor Takaishi

-Hola enano, hola Kari ¿se divirtieron en nuestra ausencia?- pregunto guiñándoles el ojo

-No fastidies- le reclamo Tk, Kari no dijo nada ya que con el comentario se sonrojo

-¡Mimi! ¡Sora! ¿Y Tai?-

-A el ni me lo menciones- contesto Sora enojada, luego se alejo un poco de todos

-Mi hermano hizo una tontería ¿verdad?-

-La palabra tontería es poco para lo que hizo, mejor que el te lo cuente, voy a ver a Sora- respondió Mimi y luego se acerco hasta su amiga, en ese momento llego Tai

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sora?!- le grito Kari

-¿Así saludas ahora?-

-Hola… ¿Qué paso con Sora?-

-Es una historia larga, luego te la cuento ahora mejor vamos a casa-

-Por cierto Matt ¿Cómo te fue con el dueño de la disquera?- pregunto su hermano

-Grabaremos un Cd en un mes-

-¡Felicidades! Ya era hora-

-Chicos ¿vamos?- pregunto Tai

-Si- ambos hermanos lo siguieron

Sora y Mimi regresaron en un taxi y Kari decidió ir con ellas para saber que había pasado en España. Matt y Tk se fueron con Tai en otro taxi, mientras tanto trataban de buscar una solución.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la casa de Sora, como de costumbre su madre no estaba ya que a esa hora atendía la florería. Mimi y Kari decidieron llamar a Yolei para que viniera, y Sora se fue a su habitación, quería estar sola y pensar, sabia que Meiko no tenia la culpa, porque a ella nadie le había dicho sobre su relación con Tai.

Se recostó sobre su cama y miro por unos momentos una foto de ella y Tai, recordaba claramente ese día…

Flashback

_-Vamos Sora no seas una aguafiestas es solo una foto para mi álbum-_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué tiene que salir Tai también?-_

_-Me dijiste que sí cuando te lo pregunte-_

_-Nunca me aclaraste que seria con tu hermano-_

_En eso Tk y Tai llegaron:_

_-¿Lista para la foto?- pregunto Tai_

_-Esta bien- respondió Sora _

_-Pónganse al lado de aquel árbol- les indico Kari_

_-¿Así te parece bien?- le pegunto su hermano_

_-No acérquense más-_

_-¿Así?- le volvió a preguntar Tai que ya estaba abrazando a Sora_

_-Mucho mejor- respondió sonriendo, luego tomo la foto_

Fin Flashback

Se acerco hasta la foto y decidió guardarla en un cajón de su escritorio, no quería ver nada que le recordara Tai, estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, pero antes quería que él hiciera algo que le demostrara que en verdad ella era muy importante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Matt, los tres trataban de buscar una forma de que Sora perdonara a Tai:

-¿Y si la llamas por teléfono?- propuso Tk

-Sora no me va a contestar-

-Mándale una carta de amor- dijo Matt- o mejor… escríbele poesía, eso le funciona a Tk con Kari-

-¿Qué Tk hace que?-

-Ya contrólate… luego matas al enano- dijo Matt separándolos- ¡ya se como Sora te va a perdonar!-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tenemos que ir a algunos lugares antes-

-¿A dónde?-

-¿Quieres que Sora te perdone? Solo sígueme-

Tai no tuvo más alternativa y siguió a su amigo, al igual que Tk, no quería perderse detalle de la gran idea de su hermano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yolei llego a la casa de Sora luego de media hora, entonces Mimi al fin les contó toda la historia de Meiko y lo que había pasado en Barcelona, cuando termino, dejo a ambas mudas:

-Yo ni siquiera tenia idea- dio Kari

-¿Y Sora como esta?- pregunto Yolei

-Lloro toda la noche, ahora esta en su cuarto, pero no me dijo nada del tema, y no quiero preguntárselo-

-¿Quién te contó lo de Meiko?-

-Matt, al parecer él sabía esto-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no dijo nada?- le pregunto Kari

-Porque Meiko hacia tiempo que no llamaba a tu hermano, pero no se olvido de su relación-

-¿Tienen algún plan en mente?- pregunto Yolei

-No se nada, pero confío en que lo chicos pensaran en algo-

-Deberíamos hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo a Sora- propuso Kari

-Quiere estar sola, no creo que sea prudente molestarla- les dijo Mimi

-Mejor esperemos a ver que se les ocurrió a los chicos, si eso no resulta, entramos en el asunto-

-Yolei tiene razón, seguro Tai hará algo, no creo que sea conveniente entrometernos- la apoyo Mimi

-Vamos al centro comercial por un helado, de paso dejamos tranquila a Sora- propuso Kari

-Esta bien-

Mimi subió y le aviso sus planes a su amiga, luego ella junto con Kari y Yolei se fueron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Matt ¿para que tantas cosas? No me digas que…-

-Si… es la única manera de que Sora te perdone- dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista del frente, ya que iba conduciendo su auto, en el también iban su hermano y Tai

-Pero yo no canto-

-No creas que no m entere de tu modo de declarártele a Sora, si cantaste ahí lo volverás a hacer-

-Ya me lo imagino- dijo Tk riéndose

-Que seas el novio de mi hermana no te salva de una paliza, así que cállate-

-Ya dejen de pelear- grito Matt- Tk no molestes y Tai cantaras quieras o no, fin del asunto-

-Pero…-

-¡Cállate! Ya bastantes problemas me causaste- le contesto nervioso

-Como digas- el modo de gritar de Matt lo asusto, así que opto por no decir nada más.

Siguieron el viaje en silencio cuando de repente el auto freno de golpe:

-Matt ¿que ocurre?- dijo su hermano

-Aquí vienen Mimi, Yolei y Kari-

Bajo el vidrio de su auto y ellas se acercaron a verlo:

-Chicos ¿adonde van?-

-Suban en el camino les explicamos-

Las tres subieron al auto, Matt conducía y Tai iba en el asiento del acompañante, atrás iban Mimi, Yolei, Kari y Tk:

-¿Cuál es su idea?- pregunto Mimi

-Ya lo sabrán- les dijo Matt riendo

-Tk deja de abrazar a mi hermana o no voy a responder por mis actos-

-No le digas nada, yo la dije que me abrazara-

-Kari no me contradigas-

-Tu no te quejes que ya bastantes disgustos le causaste a Sora-

Tai no le contestó, su hermana tenia razón, solo se quedo pensando en el plan de Matt y aun dudaba de este.

Llegaron a la casa de Sora y comenzaron a preparar todo:

-Tk, Tai ayúdenme a bajar el sistema de sonido-

-Un momento, o sea que…- dijo Mimi deteniendo a su novio

-Si esta fue mi idea, si Sora no lo perdona con esto no se con que lo hará, Mimi ¿tienes llave de la casa?-

-Si-

-Abre muy despacio la puerta y liego vas a conectar un cable-

-Esta bien-

-Matt ¿tu sabias que esto pasaría?- pregunto Tai

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por el sistema de sonido que tienes en el auto-

-Es de la banda, siempre lo llevo a las presentaciones, por eso lo tengo aquí en el auto-

-Ahh…-

Bajaron todo el sistema de sonido y luego lo conectaron. Yolei, Kari, Mimi, Matt y Tk decidieron mirar a Tai desde el auto:  
-Tai, toma no te olvides los chocolates-

-Pero no se que canción cantar- contesto recibiendo los chocolates

-Tú solo canta la que yo te ponga-

-Esta bien- luego se coloco debajo de la ventana de Sora, ya que su habitación estaba en el segundo piso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutos antes:

Sora estaba dormida de tanto pensar en Tai y en lo que había pasado, pero se despertó de repente ya que sintió unas voces abajo, no le dio importancia porque pensaba que tal vez era Mimi que ya había regresado.

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño, ahí se lavo la cara, luego regreso a su habitación y decido salir a dar una vuelta por el parque. Cuando estaba por bajar, sintió una música que provenía de afuera, entonces decidió correr la cortina de su ventana y observar lo que pasaba. Pudo ver a Tai que estaba nervioso, sostenía una caja y un micrófono, y tras el vio el auto de Matt y a todos los que se encontraban en el, soltó un sonrisa, pero decidió no salir todavía, quería ver hasta que punto era capaz de llegar el muchacho para obtener su perdón, entonces escucho la canción:

_-No quiero estar sin ti, si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire_

_No quiero estar así, si tu no estas la gente se hace nadie_

_Si tu no estas aquí no se, que diablos hago amándote!_

_Si tu no estas aquí sabrás, que dios no va a entender por que te vas_

_No quiero estar sin ti, si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño_

_No quiero andar así, latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño_

_Si tu no estas aquí no se, que diablos hago amándote!_

_Si tu no estas aquí sabrás, que dios no va a entender por que te vas_

_Derramare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo, lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño_

_Pasare un cielo sin estrellas esta vez, tratando de entender quien hizo un infierno el paraíso_

_No te vayas nunca porque_

_No puedo estar sin ti_

_Si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire, si tu no estas aquí sabrás_

_Que dios no va a entender por que te vas_

_Si tu no estas aquí…-_

P/D: ya el capitulo 12!!!!!!!!

espero que les halla gustado, gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo el fic, si no fuera por lo rewiews q me alinetan no se si seguiria subiendo

en el proximo cap la respuesta de Sora y el final sera todo con Mimato pero todavia falta un poco mas

la cancion es Si tu no estas aqui de Sin Bandera

bzz

Owari


	13. Chapter 13

Antes de empezar...

_Los personaje no me pertenecen son propiedad de Toei animaition y bue la historia es un medio de entretenimiento_

Listo aclarado

Capitulo 13: Una reconciliación pero mas conflictos

Tk, Kari, Yolei, Matt y Mimi aun seguían esperando a ver que había pasado:

-¿Sora lo habrá perdonado?- pregunto Yolei

-Yo cero que no…-dijo Mimi- creo que tendrían que haber pensando en algo mas romántico-

-¿Qué mas romántico que una serenata?-

-Hay cosas mucho más románticas, así que si discutimos, con eso no me vas a convencer- le respondió Mimi mientras lo besaba

-Quiere decir ¿Qué son novios?- pregunto Yolei sorprendida

-No tuve tiempo de contártelo- respondió Mimi sonriendo

-Miren ahí viene Tai…- grito Tk

-Y también Sora- agrego Kari

Ambos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano:

-¿Ya lo perdonaste?- pregunto la menor Kamiya

-Podríamos decir que sí, ahora espero que no vuelva a hacer otra tontería-

-Debo irme- dijo Matt- Mimi nos vemos esta noche… ¿Tai me acompañas?-

-Esta bien, nos vemos Sora-

-Voy con ustedes- agrego Tk

Los tres subieron al auto y se fueron. Las chicas entraron a la casa de Sora, ya que querían saber como había sido la charla con Tai…

Flashback

_Tai abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, todo estaba en silencio. Subió sin hacer ruido al segundo piso y golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Sora, escucho que ella le dijo que entrara, abrió lentamente la puerta, entro al cuarto y pudo verla sentada sobre su cama mirando a la pared:_

_-Sora yo…-_

_-Acepte que entraras solo para escuchar tu explicación, comienza- le contesto mientras seguía dándole la espalda_

_-Yo nunca quise lastimarte- dijo acercándose a lo cual ella se alejo- nunca te lo conté porque lo de Meiko no era importante para mi, solo quiero que me perdones y te comprendería si quieres que seamos solo amigos-_

_Sora se quedo en silencio, aun seguía sin mirar a Tai, este tampoco se animo a decir mas nada, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Sora tomo su mano_

_-Voy a perdonarte, y seguiremos siendo novios- Tai estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella lo detuvo colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del chico- pero te lo advierto, la próxima vez no va a ser tan fácil que te perdone- él asintió con la cabeza, y esta vez si la beso, luego ambos bajaron, pero antes le entrego la caja de chocolates que había comprado._

Fin Flashback

-Al fin lo perdonaste- dijo Yolei

-Si, creo que fue suficiente castigo- le respondió Sora sonriendo

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Mimi al estar mas cerca contesto:

-Hola-

-Mimi, soy Matt-

-Matt…- dijo nerviosa- ¿pasa algo?-

-Esta noche no podremos salir porque tengo una presentación, por eso quería invitarlas, a todas claro-

-Si, creo que no tendremos problema-

-Pero no puedo buscarte, ¿no te molesta ir con los demás?-

-No te preocupes, nos vemos esta noche… te quiero-

-Yo también- ambos colgaron, pero cuando Mimi lo hizo, dio un largo suspiro, dejándose caer sobre el sofá

-Mimi ¿Qué quería Matt?... ¿Mimi?... ¡Mimi!- le dijo Sora

-No me grites si te escuche-

-¿Qué quería tu _novio_?- pregunto nuevamente haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra

-Esta noche va a tocar con su banda y nos invito-

-Chicas debo irme- dijo Yolei

-Yo también- añadió Kari

-Nos vemos esta noche- le dijo Sora mientras ellas se iban

-Adiós- contestaron ambas, luego se fueron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre de la casa de la familia Kamiya sonó de repente:

-¡Voy!- dijo Kari

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tk

-Hola Tk, pasa-

-¿Están listos para irnos?-

-Solo falta mi hermano… ya sabes siempre tarda-

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Tai apareciendo de repente

-Hola Tai- lo saludo contento Tk levantándole la mano

-Hola cuñadito… ya vámonos- le contesto tomado unas llaves

-¿Para que llevas las llaves del auto?-

-No vamos a ir caminado, esta vez el club no queda tan cerca y ya no hay tiempo de tomar el metro ¿tenemos que buscar a Yolei?-

-No- dijo Tk- yo pase por su casa y su mamá me dijo que fue con Ken-

-Entonces vamos por Sora y Mimi-

Los tres subieron al auto, y fueron a buscar a las dos chicas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al club, Mimi fue a buscar a Matt atrás del escenario:

-Matt ¿ya prepararon todo?-

-Si, eso creo-

-Ya los están anunciando, mejor me voy, te deseo suerte- luego Mimi lo beso

-Te quiero- le respondió Matt

-Adiós- Mimi salio y uno de sus amigos de la banda se le acerco a Matt

-Ya veo porque últimamente estabas distraído, pero al parecer hoy tocaras inspirado- le comento el chico riendo

-No molestes-

-Chicos siguen ustedes- les dijo un hombre que tenia unos auriculares puestos y sostenía una pizarra

-Si ya vamos- le contesto Matt

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi volvió a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, cerca del escenario, se sentó pero noto que todos la miraban por lo cual se molesto:

-¿Y ahora que hice?-

-Nada- dijo Sora tratando de disimular la risa- solo les contábamos a todos sobre le viaje-

-Sora tu sabes algo ¿Qué es?-

En eso el telón se abrió, y Mimi se olvido completamente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo miraba a su novio, y de a ratos le guiñaba el ojo.

El concierto transcurría normal, todos estaban contentos, a excepción de Mimi, que si no fuese por Sora, ya habría golpeado a mas de una chica, estaba celosa, no le gustaba ver a todas esas chicas gritándole cosas a su novio, en especial casi mata a Jun Motomiya, porqué llevaba puesto una remera con la cara de Matt y de ella impresas

Luego de terminar la tercera canción, Matt hablo por el micrófono, y todos en el club se callaron:

-Buenas noche…- dijo

-¡Te amo Matt!- grito Jun desde el fondo del salón

-Ahora mismo la mato- dijo Mimi levantándose bruscamente, a lo cual Sora la detuvo

-Cálmate, no cometas una locura-

-Pero que quieres que haga, es mi novio-

-Lo se, pero tu muy bien conoces a las fans de Matt dese el concierto anterior, contrólate y mejor siéntate-

-Esta bien- contesto Mimi de mala gana

-La siguiente canción- dijo Matt no es del estilo que usualmente solemos tocar… pero esta dedicada a una persona que desde haca tiempo era muy importante para mi, pero recién se entero ayer… Mimi Tachikawa, mi novia-

Al escuchar esta palabra, las fans de Matt comenzaron a mirarse y a tratar de saber quien era esa chica, Mimi se puso contenta con lo que dijo Matt, por lo cual sonrío y no evito ruborizarse, luego comenzó la canción:

_-Tu coleccionista de canciones, dame razones para vivir_

_tu la dueña de mis sueños, quédate en ellos y hazme sentir_

_y así en tu misterio poder descubrir, el sentimiento eterno._

_Tu con la luna en la cabeza, el lugar en donde empieza_

_el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir._

_Tan solo tu solamente, quiero que seas tu_

_mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino_

_solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu_

_y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que_

_vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre_

_contigo amor......_

_Tu coleccionista de canciones, mil emociones son para ti_

_tu lo que soñé en mi vida entera, quédate en ella y hazme sentir_

_y así ir transformando la magia de ti, en un respiro del alma_

_Tu con la luna en la cabeza, en lugar en donde empieza_

_el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir._

_Tan solo tu solamente, quiero que seas tu_

_mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino_

_solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu_

_y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que_

_vivo para estar siempre, contigo........_

_Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior, has llenado de ti cada rincón_

_es que por ti que con el tiempo mi alma, siente diferente..._

_Solo tu, solamente, quiero que seas tu_

_mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino_

_solo tu solamente quiero que seas tu_

_y pongo en tus manos mi destino por que_

_vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre_

_contigo amor......-_

Al terminar la canción, Mimi subió al escenario y beso a Matt, esto molesto a todas sus fans, por lo cual cuando Mimi bajo, todas la miraban con odio, pero ella iba con una sonrisa orgullosa ya que al fin se había podido vengar de todas, en especial de Jun Motomiya, que estaba furiosa:

-¡Tengo que separarlos!...-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- le pregunto Haruko, una de sus amigas

-Por ahora nada, pero ya pensare en algo- le respondió mientras miraba a Mimi hablando con Sora

-Chicas mejor no se entrometan- les sugirió otra de sus amigas llamada Miyumi

-Si no quieres no me ayudes, Haruko lo hará- le grito Jun, a lo cual la chica se callo

Luego del concierto, todos se despidieron y quedaron en verse al día siguiente.

P/D: q interesante no? bueno la verdad este fic supero mis espectativas gracis a los que lo leen en serio

Owari


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: La venganza de Jun

Pasaron dos semanas desde la ultima presentación de Matt, y todo transcurría de manera normal, aunque se veían regularmente, preferían estar cada uno con su pareja, a excepción de Joe, que nunca paraba de estudiar.

Esa tarde, Sora y Mimi habían planeado ver una película, así que se quedaron en casa y prepararon todo, cuando todo estaba listo, sonó el teléfono a lo cual Mimi contesto porque estaba más cerca:

-Hola… ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo estas?... yo no tengo frío… no mamá, aquí hace calor… ya se que no te había llamado en un mes… si fui a ver a la abuela… si, también me fui a España… ¿Qué por que no llame?... es una larga historia jejeje… pero ¿para que llamaste?... ¿Qué? Una sorpresa… ¡en serio! ¿No es broma?... pero ¿Cuándo paso?... ¿en una semana?... muy bien nos vemos- Mimi colgó contenta el teléfono

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Sora- ¿acaso debes regresar?-

-No… volveré a vivir aquí en Japón-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Sora sonriendo

-Si, a mi papa se lo dijeron esta mañana, parece que necesitan de la empresa que el vuelva a trabajar aquí-

-¡Me alegro por ti!-

-Si… no quería volver porque tendría que separarme de Matt pero ahora no lo tengo que hacer-

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

-Tienes razón-

Mimi tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su novio.

-¿Matt?-

_-Ahh… hola Mimi-_

-¿Dónde estas?-

_-Acabo de salir del ensayo de la banda-_

-Necesito que hablemos-

_-Si quieres nos vemos en el parque-_

-Esta bien, ¿te parece en media hora?-

_-Si… nos vemos-_

-Adiós-

_-Mimi espera-_

-¿Qué necesitas?-

_-Te quiero-_

-Yo también-

_-Adiós Mimi-_

-Nos vemos-

-¿Y que te dijo?- le pregunto su amiga

-Nos veremos en el parque, se lo voy a contar ahí, ahora voy a cambiarme-

Mimi subió a cambiarse, y Sora, al no tener nada que hacer, decidió ver la película sola.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt salio del garage donde ensayaba, cuando recibió la llamada de Mimi se sorprendió, ¿de que tendrían que hablar?, decidió ir al parque y mientras la esperaba, se puso a practicar las nuevas canciones en un lugar apartado, para que sus fans no lo vieran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruko y Miyumi tenían por costumbre, ir todas las tardes a hacer ejercicio al parque, y cuando no podían, iban al gimnasio. Esa tarde, ambas habían salido temprano, y como les sobraba tiempo, decidieron dar una vuelta:

-Yo creo que Jun se volvió completamente loca-

-Siempre lo fue- le respondió Haruko- y cuando se trata de Matt, peor-

-No deberías ayudarla, tú sabes que Matt nunca la querría de esa manera-

-Miyumi no te metas…-

-Muy bien- contesto resignada

-Aguarda- dijo de repente- ¿no escuchas una música?-

-Si…-

-¿De donde vendrá?- pregunto Haruko

-¿Qué tal si es un fantasma?- dijo amarrándose del brazo de su amiga

-¡No seas tonta! Que esta zona del parque sea solitaria no la hace tenebrosa, y ya suéltame- grito Haruko liberándose de su amiga

-¿No es una guitarra lo que suena?-

-Si…- respondió Haruko, luego de un silencio volvió a hablar

-¡Y esa es la voz de Matt Ishida!- dijo mientras intentaba encontrarlo

-Pero ¿Qué haría aquí?-

-¡Allí esta!... tengo que llamara a Jun-

-Haruko no lo hagas-

Cuando Miyumi lo dijo ya era muy tarde, porque su amiga ya estaba hablando con Jun:

-Hola Jun-

_-Haruko ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¡Estoy viendo Pasión de Gavilanes! Y es la parte más interesante-_

-¿A que no adivinas a quien me encontré en el parque?-

_-No me digas…- dijo en tono sarcástico- a Madonna, Haruko ¡no me importa quien sea!-_

-Pues Matt esta aquí tocando su guitarra y sin su NOVIA- contesto

_-¡¿Qué?!- respondió cayéndose de la silla donde estaba sentada_

-Jun ven esta es tu oportunidad… ¿Jun?-

_-Nos vemos allá- luego corto rápidamente y salio corriendo de su casa_

Haruko y Miyumi se ocultaron tras unos arbustos mientras esperaban a su amiga:

-Ahora va a ver esa princesita con quien se metió-

-Esto esta mal… pero ¿Qué tienes en mente Haruko?-

-Cuando Jun bese a Matt, yo les tomare una foto y luego se la hare llegar a la tal Mimi-

-Con eso no harán que Matt se haga novio de Jun-

-No… pero al menos no tendrá novia y nos dejara una oportunidad-

-Veo que no tiene sentido que yo hable porque no me harás caso- dijo Miyumi

-Espero que Matt no se vaya antes de que llegue Jun-

-Yo espero que sí-

-Miyumi no seas una aguafiestas, además míralo por el lado positivo, serás una de las primeras que sepas la gran noticia de la ruptura de Matt con su novia-

-Si, y la que también tenga cargo de conciencia por eso-

-¡Ahí viene Jun!- ambas voltearon y vieron como su amiga venia corriendo:

-¿Aun esta Matt ahí?- pregunto

-Si- le respondió Haruko mientras la peinaba un poco-¡listo!... Jun esta es la única oportunidad que tienes ¡no la pierdas!-

-Por eso no te preocupes- contesto con una sonrisa malvada

Jun camino lentamente hacia Matt, él estaba sentado bajo un árbol y no se había dado cuenta de que lo observaban, mientras tocaba, sintió que una mano se había apoyado sobres su hombro:

-Mimi que bueno que llegaste- dijo volteándose y se asusto al ver a Jun- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ahí… Matt- dijo acariciándole el pelo, a lo cual el corrió su cabeza- solo pasaba por aquí y te escuche

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto levantándose- por que si mal no recuerdo, ya autografíe hasta tu ropa interior- dijo sarcásticamente

-Venia a preguntarte algo sobre tu novia-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Mimi-

-Yo nada… y no me importa esa vaquera country que se cree la mejor-

-Jun no me mientas, ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-¡Nada! Me oyes nada, aunque…- dijo acercándose a Matt mientas lo acorralaba contra un árbol- creo que no resistiré por mucho- luego beso a Matt, y en ese momento apareció Mimi, no sabia que hacer, podía estar soñando, era imposible que su novio estuviese con otra chica, y cuando se separaron, lo confirmo, ese era Matt y la otra chic era… ¡¿la hermana de Davis?! .No dijo nada, le basto con lo que vio, por lo que salio llorando del parque mientras corría sin rumbo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruko y Miyumi observaban todo dese una distancia prudente:

-Creo que esto no esta bien Haruko, y tú lo sabes-

-¡Ya estoy cansada de tus regaños Miyumi!, mejor vete si no quieres estar aquí, nadie te obliga a quedarte-

-Espera… aquella chica ¿no es Mimi?-

-¡Si! Y ya los vio, me ahorro todo el trabajo de tomar la fotografía ¡ya no hara falta ahora!-

-Se va corriendo-

-Creo que nuestro plan resulto todo un éxito-

-Mejor voy a verla…-

-¡Alto!, tu no te vas de aquí, y mas te vale que tengas el pico cerrado me oyes, o sino te ira muy mal-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, o te callas o vas a conocer mis puños ¿te quedo claro?-

-Si- dijo atemorizada, si bien ella eran grandes amigas, Haruko era muy temperamental y esto asustaba a veces a Miyumi. Lugo de esto ambas siguieron caminando por el parque sin tocar el tema.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Suéltame!- dijo Matt cortando el beso

-Matt ¿no e digas que no te gusto?-

-¡Ya déjame en paz! Estoy cansado de que me molestes en todo momento-

-Creo que te enojaste, no importa lo hablaremos luego, bye- le dijo mientras se iba brincando feliz

Matt volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez no toco la guitarra, estaba demasiado furioso y a la vez preocupado, tenía que contarle lo ocurrido a Mimi antes de que Jun le inventara algo. La espero un poco más pero Mimi no llegaba, entonces decidió llamar a la casa de Sora:

-Hola Sora-

_-Ho-hola Ma-Matt-_

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tai te hizo algo?-

_-No estoy viendo una pe-película-_

-Ahh… ¿acaso esta Mimi contigo?-

_-No, salio hace un rato ¿todavía no llego?-_

-Yo estoy desde temprano aquí y aun no llega, ya estoy preocupado-

_-Voy a llamar a los demás para saber si esta con alguien, tu búscala a lo mejor se entretuvo con algo-_

-Muy bien-

_-Matt te llamare si la encuentro tu haz lo mismo-_

-Esta bien-

_-¿No la llamaste a su celular?-_

-Si lo hice pero no contesta-

_-Bueno, no importa… yo llamare a todos, si la encuentro te aviso-_

-Igual, nos vemos-

Luego de cortar salio corriendo a buscar a Mimi

P/D: pobre Mimi!!!!!! dese ahora y hasta el final este fic sera casi todo con MIMATO, espero q les halla gustado y sorry si me tarde 1000 gracias a todos los que comentan

bzz


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Confusiones amorosas

Sora después de recibir la llamada de Matt se había quedado pensando, ella sabia que aunque Mimi solía distraerse, en este tipo de caso no lo hacia, y mas aun tratándose de algo tan importante, decidió llamar a todos pero no les dijo que Mimi estaba desaparecida porque tal vez solo se había entretenido con algo y armaba un problema por nada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi corrió hasta más no poder, y cuando se detuvo estaba en frente de un café, al observar mas detalladamente, recordó algo que le había ocurrido un día después del último concierto de Matt…

Flashback

_-Pero... ¿tienes que ir tú?-_

_-Si, yo soy el cantante además solo será por una semana- le respondió Matt mientras le tomaba la mano_

_-Pero eso es mucho tiempo para mi… ¿yo podría ir?-_

_-Me encantaría que fueras, pero no te controlarías y atacarías a las fans, como casi lo haces anoche por que no creas que no me di cuenta-_

_- Para eso iría Sora-_

_-Y entonces también Tai, y Kari, después Tk…entiéndelo Mimi no puedo llevarte, además a la gira solo puede ir la banda y el mananger-_

_-Te dejare ir con una condición-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-Que me llames todos los días-_

_-Por supuesto- respondió besándola_

_-Muy bien, ya regresemos que yo supuestamente iba al supermercado a comprar algo y mira donde termine-_

_-Esta bien- _

_Matt dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y ambos se fueron del café_

Fin Flashback

Mimi aun contemplaba desde afuera esa mesa donde ella había estado con Matt, y le parecía una pesadilla lo que estaba pasando, se preguntaba por que siempre le pasaba lo mismo con todos sus novios, siempre rompían porque ella los descubría, miro por última vez el café y siguió caminando. Decidió regresar a la casa de Sora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-No la vi, pero si la encuentro te aviso-_

-Muchas gracias Izzi-

_-Pero no te dijo donde iba-_

-No-

_-Seguro esta con Matt ya no te preocupes-_

-Bueno, gracias y nos vemos-

_-Adiós-_

Sora corto, y ya se estaba preocupando, ninguno de sus amigos había visto a Mimi, cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Matt, la puerta se abrió, Sora se levanto rápidamente y fue a ver quien era:  
-Mimi ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Eso ya no importa…-

-Como se te ocurre salir y distraerte, Matt esta muy…-

Mimi ni bien escucho el nombre de su novio o exnovio, subió corriendo las escaleras llorando y entro a la habitación de su amiga. Sora aun no comprendía que pasaba así que decido subir:

-¿Qué te pasa? Hace un rato estabas feliz-

-Lo estaba… h-hasta que lo v-vi- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Viste a quien?-

-A Matt-

-¿Y que tiene de malo?-

-El es-estaba con Jun Mo-motomiya… besándose-

-¡¿QUE?! Seguro viste mal-

-No Sora yo los vi, Matt me en-engaño, o me engañaba, la verdad no se y ya no me importa-

-Pero ¿lo hablaste con Matt?-

-Eso no hace falta, me basto con lo que vi y no quiero detalles-

-Pero Mimi esto es muy raro…-

-Lo más común es que un chico te engañe, no le veo lo extraño, y ya no quiero hablar más del asunto, que Matt haga lo que quiera, y si lo que quiere es estar con esa loca es su problema-

-Al menos pregúntaselo-

-No quiero volver a verlo, y… ¿podrías dejarme sola?-

-Si, estaré abajo por si me necesitas pero piénsalo-

Sora salio de su habitación y bajo a la sala, prefirió escuchar a Matt y así entender lo que había pasado:  
-Hola Matt-

_-Sora… ¿apareció Mimi?-_

-Si y esta destrozada-

_-¿Le paso algo?-_

-Te vio con Jun-

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

-Si y aun no lo entiendo ¿podrías explicármelo?-

_-Yo la estaba esperando en el parque, mientras tanto decidí practicar con mi guitarra las nuevas canciones de la banda, Jun me escucho y se acerco, luego de hablar, me beso pero te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con esa víbora trepadora-_

-Te creo, porque se que no cambiarias a Mimi por Jun-

_-Necesito hablar con ella-_

-No, esta muy enojada y creo que no es lo mejor-

_-¿Y si voy a tu casa?-_

-Matt escúchame, lo mejor es que yo hable con ella, pero te digo la verdad, no se si te perdone, si ami no me quiere escuchar… menos a ti-

_-Entonces ¿Qué hago? No puedo darle el gusto a Jun de haberme separado de Mimi-_

-Espera que todo se calme, yo mientras intentare hablar con Mimi-

_-Esta bien pero me voy de gira en dos días-_

-Yo buscare una solución, no te preocupes-

_-Muchas gracias, nos vemos-_

-Adiós Matt-

Sora comenzó a pensar de que manera hacer entrar a su amiga en razón, sabia que Mimi había madurado pero a veces demostraba todo lo contrario, tomo un cuaderno y tomo notas de ideas que tal vez harían que perdonara a Matt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tk luego de ver a Kari, fue a ver a Matt, se canso de tocar el timbre, así que decido abrir la puerta con una copia de la llave que tenia.

Entro a la casa, estaba desordenada como siempre, pero demasiado silenciosa, reviso el baño y el cuarto de su padre, pero no encontró a nadie, después fue a ver en el cuarto de su hermano:

-Matt si no te diste cuenta hace un rato que estoy tocando el timbre-

-No te escuche- le respondió mientras estaba acostado

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Mimi se enojo conmigo-

-¿Por qué? Si últimamente no discutían-

Matt le contó toda la historia, luego de escuchar Tk comprendió la situación

-¿Qué harás?-

-No lo se, Sora intentara hablar con ella, pero no se si a escuche, y lo peor es que tengo una gira en días, no puedo irme estando distanciado de ella, pensara que no me importa-

-Pero deberías buscar una forma de hablar con ella-

-No me va a escuchar, Sora ya me lo dijo-

-Si quieres te ayudo-

-¿Cómo enano?-

-Escríbele un poema- le dijo Tk riéndose- o mejor… mándale flores-

-Esto es en serio-

-Esta bien, tenia planeado esto para una vez que discutiera con Kari pero veo que a ti te servirá-

-¿Cuál es tu dichosa idea?-

-Ya lo sabrás… voy a prepara todo-

-Espera Tk- le dijo Matt pero ya era muy tarde porque su hermano ya se había ido

P/D:que habra pensando Tk? los dejo con la duda para el siguiente cap ajajajajaj comenten

acalro q sera con Mimato el final xq es una pareja q se formo casi al ultimo

no se enojen

Owari


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Ideas desastrosas…

Tk regreso a la media hora de haber salido y encontró a su hermano acostado, pero esta vez estaba dormido:

-Matt despierta-

_-No papá, ya déjame dormir…-_ le respondió aun soñando

-¡Matt!-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto sobresaltado

-Ya regrese-

-Por lo visto aun te gustan lo ositos de peluche- dijo riéndose

-Es para Mimi, ahora levántate…-

-¿Y el globo con helio que traes? No me digas que ahora te crees cupido para andar llevando corazones-

-Mejor me voy- le respondió enojado tirano todo lo que traía

-Lo decía bromeando enano, pero… ¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Solo respóndeme algo, la ventana de la habitación de Sora ¿tiene techo?-

-Si ¿por?-

-Nada, solo sígueme-

-¿Adonde vamos?-

-A ver si Mimi te perdona-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Ya no pierdas tiempo y vámonos!-

-Como quieras- le respondió de mala gana Matt- pero te lo advierto, si es una locura, Kari vera tu video de la primera vez que fuiste solo al baño-

Tk no respondió, solo rogó que su plan saliera bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi había estado sola todo el resto de la tarde, y no ceno, solo quería pensar, hasta que escucho un ruido que provino de afuera, se acerco a la ventana y vio flotando afuera un osito atado a un globo, no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba hasta que abrió la ventana y entro el osito, ahí noto que este traía una tarjeta:

_-Mimi: todo fue una malentendido, espero queme perdones, estoy debajo de la ventana esperando… te amo_

_Matt-_

-(¿Y espera que con esto lo perdone? Todavía no sabe quien es Mimi Tachikawa, pero ahora lo sabrá, yo no soy una más en la lista de novias de cualquiera)- pensó

Se fue hasta el escritorio de Sora y busco un florero, luego volvió a abrir la ventana y pudo ver a Matt que estaba con un ramo de flores, luego puso una sonrisa:

-¿Me perdonas?- le pregunto el chico acercándose mas a la ventana, mientras le sonreía

-Déjame pensarlo… ¡NO!- luego le arrojo el florero, golpeándole la cabeza

Matt cayó al suelo desmayado, con un corte en la frente que le sangraba y Mimi cerró la ventana satisfecha. Tk salio de los arbustos donde permanecía escondido y fue a ver a su hermano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora había cenado sola, aun estaba pensando de que manera ayudar a Matt, oyó unas voces en el jardín delantero de la casa, se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver a Matt, mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación y a Tk, escondido en unos arbustos. Sabia que seguramente estaban planeando algo por lo cual siguió con sus cosas, decidió ver la televisión. Al rato escucho la voz de Mimi y algo que se había quebrado, volvió a asomarse por la ventana y se asusto al ver desmayado a Matt, así que salio afuera y se encontró con Tk:

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Mimi arrojo un florero y lo golpeo en la cabeza-

-¡¿Qué?! Acaso se volvió loca…-

-Si, al parecer aun sigue enojada con mi hermano-

-Bueno, ayúdame a llevarlo a la sala, ahí podré curarlo-

-Sora, Mimi puede enojarse, mejor yo lo llevo a casa-

-No, esto fue su culpa, además que se aguante si esta enojada porque Matt es mi amigo-

-Esta bien, pero él despierta y nos vamos-

-De acuerdo-

Sora y Tk llevaron a Matt hasta la sala y lo recostaron sobre el sillón, luego ella subió a buscar un botiquín en su habitación:

-Mimi ábreme, debo buscar algo-

Su amiga al oírla, la obedeció y luego volvió a acostarse. Sora entro y saco el botiquín del baño

-¿Te paso algo?- pregunto Mimi

-Solo te diré que alguien esta inconsciente en la sala-

-Se lo tenia merecido, si piensa que lo voy a perdonar esta muy equivocado-

-Yo no me voy a meter entre ustedes, y ya debo bajar a curar a Matt, espero que no te moleste que invite a Jun para que venga verlo-

Mimi se quedo pálida, pero no podía echarse atrás, al fin y al cabo, entre ella y Matt ya no había mas nada

-Estaré abajo si necesitas algo-

Sora cerró la puerta y bajo, encontró a Matt despierto hablando con Tk:

-¿Cómo esta Mimi?-

-Enojada… pero la deje peor-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Le dije que Jun vendría, se puso como loca-

-¿Y piensas hacerlo?- pregunto Matt sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica

-Tu que crees, ahora mismo lo hago…-

-¿Sora te sientes bien?-

-¿Quieres que Mimi te perdone?-

-Si claro-

-Entonces hazme caso- le respondió la pelirroja mientras le vendaba la frente

-Prefiero hacer mil cosas cursis antes que llamar a Jun-

-Vamos Matt…listo, ya esta ahora quédense aquí, voy hasta la cocina-

Sora corrió hasta la cocina y cuando regreso trajo en una bandeja tres vasos con jugo; luego le dio una a Matt y otro a Tk:

-Muchas gracias- dijeron ambos

-No voy a llamar a Jun, solo quería ver la reacción de Mimi, al estar celosa demuestra que aun te quiere solo que es orgullosa-

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿Dónde están las llaves del auto?- la interrumpió Matt

-Aguarda, tú no puedes manejar-

-Claro que puedo-

-No hermano mejor regresemos caminando-

-En serio, puedo manejar-

-Mi papá no esta y el garage esta desocupado, si quieres guarda el auto y mañana te lo llevas, es peligroso que manejes-

-Bien… pero mañana temprano lo busco-

Matt entro el auto en el garage de la casa de Sora, luego él y Tk se fueron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi aun estaba en la habitación y ya explotaba de los celos, no podía ver a Jun ni siquiera en fotos y solo de imaginársela abajo le daban ganas de agarrarla de las mechas. Cansada de esperar bajo a la sala pero no encontró a nadie, solo Sora mirando la televisión:

-¿Y Matt?-

-Ya se fue y tranquilízate, Jun no vino, solo fue una cosa que te dije para hacerte enojar-

-No me importa, te dije que Matt podía hacer lo que quisiera además… él ya no me importa-

-Mimi, ni tú te crees eso ¿Por qué no lo perdonas?-

-Él me engaño o me engañaba, por que no puedo asegurar que estuvo con alguien en su última gira-

-Pero esta loco por ti, imagínate para que se aguante ese golpe que le diste en la cabeza y aun te quiera… no se cualquier chico no hace eso-

-Yo confiaba a ciegas en él… ahora no, ya no se si me dice la verdad o me miente-

-Pero…-

-Nada, el me engaño y punto, y no pienso volver a confiar en él-

-Mimi…-

-¡Ya! No quiero hablar mas de esto, lo mío con Matt termino, es historia antigua-

-Si así lo quieres- le respondió Sora resignada

Ambas miraron un rato más la televisión en silencio, luego se fueron a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tk y Matt caminaban hacia su casa:

-Por lo visto… quieres mucho a Mimi-

-Ella es… no se pero eso me gusta, la manera en la que actúa, la cara que pone cuando se enoja, el brillo de sus ojos cuando sonríe, la postura que toma cuando tiene un capricho… ella es perfecta para mi-

-¿No vas a renunciar a ella?-

-Ni muerto, me costo mucho trabajo ser su novio-

-Pero ¿y tu gira?-

-No se… pero a Yamato Ishida nadie lo vence y mucho menos el orgullo de Mimi-

-Que inspirado que estas esta noche hermano-

-Ya llegamos- dijo Matt abriendo el portón de su casa- ¿dormirás aquí?-

-No, le prometí a mamá que mañana la acompañaría hasta el supermercado, y la conoces si no cumplo… me ira muy mal-

-Que tengas buenas noches enano, gracias por el intento y no te preocupes que no le mostrare el video a Kari, saluda a mamá-

-Y tú a papá-

Matt entro a la casa y Tk siguió caminando hasta su departamento

P/D: el penultimo capitulo... q tristreza pero asi es la vida

ante los comentarios ya informo algo, voy a hacer una continuacion del fic para q no se queden con las ganas

habra rival para Kari, suegros para Matt, tonterias de Tai y mas confusiones pero x ahora se conforman con esto

espero les guste la noticia y vean mis videos

las direcciones estan en mi perfil

naa + x ahora

se cuidan

Owari


	17. Chapter 17

TT-TT estoy llorando!!! el final de Odaiba Memories, la primera historia que termino, pero tengo un consuelo... la continuacion!!!

bueno me dejo de preambulos...

Capitulo 17: ¿un posible final?

Al día siguiente, Mimi se levanto temprano pero no encontró a Sora, recordó que esa mañana le tocaba trabajar en la florería. Se vistió y bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero para su sorpresa lo encontró hecho, pensó que seguramente la señora Takenouchi se lo había preparado, lo puso en una bandeja y se fue a la sala a disfrutarlo mientras miraba la televisión. Al rato sonó el timbre y fue a ver quien era:  
-Buenos días ¿familia Takenouchi?-

-Si aquí es-

-Traigo unos paquetes para Mimi Tachikawa-

-Soy yo-

-Firme aquí- le dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba unos papeles

-Listo- le respondió devolviendo las hojas- ¿Dónde están?-

-Ya se los traigo-

El hombre entro al camión y bajo con una caja gigante, Mimi al verlo se sorprendió:

-Disculpe ¿Quién manda esto?-

-No lo se, la persona nos dijo que seria anónimo-

El hombre deposito la caja y volvió a sacar otra del vehiculo, luego se fue.

Mimi aun estaba confundida, no tenía ni la más minima idea quien podría haberle mandado esto, sus padres no porque venían en menos de una semana, decidió abrirlo, en una de las cajas había un corazón gigante de peluche y la otra estaba llena de flores, luego de ver esto se sorprendió tanto que se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos. Cunado pudo reaccionar, inspecciono la caja que contenía las flores y pudo encontrar una gran tarjeta:

_-Mimi: _

_Se que es muy posible que no me creas, y no te culpo, pero solo quería que supieras que aun me importas, y importas mucho, espero que me perdones._

_Te ama, Matt_

-(¡Maldito Matt! Aun lo quiero después de todo lo que me hizo pero… no puedo perdonarlo, dudaría de el, ¿Qué debo hacer?... lo mejor será salir a dar una vuelta)- pensó Mimi

Busco una hoja de papel y le dejo una nota a Sora, no sabia a que horas regresaría pero no lo haría en un buen rato, la dejo sobre la mesa de la sala y salio a caminar por Odaiba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt luego de dejar el paquete en el servicio postal, regreso a su casa, ahí espero que Mimi lo llamara o tal vez Sora, al rato sonó el teléfono:  
-¡Mimi!- dijo levantando el teléfono

_-No Matt, soy Yamaki-_

-Ahh- contesto decepcionado- ¿Qué ocurre?-

_-Tengo noticias, nos adelantaron la gira-_

-Es una broma ¿verdad?-

_-No, es en serio, tenemos que estar a las tres en el aeropuerto-_

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

_-Aun no lo se, pero no podemos cancelarla sino dile adiós al Cd-_

-¿Y que haremos?-

_-Tenemos que ir, ya hable con lo demás y dijeron que no tendrían problemas-_

_-¿Matt?... ¿Matt? ¿aun estas ahí?-_

-Si, esta bien, nos vemos en le aeropuerto-

Matt colgó el teléfono nervioso, no podía irse de gira, y menos en la situación en la que estaba, pensó que tal vez Sora podía ayudarlo, llamo a su casa y nadie contesto, luego intento en la florería:

_-Buenos días, florería Takenouchi-_

-Hola ¿esta Sora?-

-_Si, enseguida viene pero tranquilízate Matt-_ le respondió l madre de su amiga mientras reía

_-Hola-_

-Sora tengo un problema-

_-Primero tranquilízate ahora… ¿Qué ocurrió? Acaso Mimi no te perdono con todas las flores que le mandaste porque son sus favoritas-_

-No, hoy salgo de gira-

_-¿No salías mañana?-_

-No se que paso pero el punto es que me voy a las tres-

_-¿Y no hablaste con Mimi? Esta en mi casa-_

-Si llame, pero no me contesto nadie-

_-Que raro… seguro salio pero no te preocupes, yo termino mi turno y voy a buscarla, pero… si o te llamo hasta las dos de la tarde, hazte a la idea de que Mimi note perdono-_

-Esta bien…-

_-Cálmate, ya veras que todo va a salir bien-_

-Gracias por tu ayuda-

_-Lo hago con gusto, prepara todo y yo voy a ver a Mimi-_

-Adiós-

_-Nos vemos Matt-_

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Matt salio de su departamento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, luego de oír a Matt estaba dispuesta a hacer que Mimi la escuchara, hasta de gritarle si era necesario, sabia que era orgullosa pero no era justo que Matt sufriera por ella. Le dijo a su madre que saldría más temprano para preparar el almuerzo y se fue a su casa.

Entro muy seria y llamo a su amiga:

-Mimi ven aquí que debemos hablar… ¿Mimi?-

La busco por toda la casa y no la encontró, cuando volvió a la sala pudo ver la nota:

_-Sora salí a parque a dar una vuelta, no se a que hora regrese, no me llames por que no voy a contestar, nos vemos mas tarde-_

_P/d: no le digas a Matt que estoy ahí_

Después de leer la nota, no sabia que hacer, si buscaba a Mimi era poco probable que la encontrara pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, decidió que seria mejor esperarla, mientras tanto prepararía el almuerzo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyumi no pudo dormir, toda la noche había pensado en lo que Haruko y Jun habian hecho, ella también se sentía incluida por no haberlas detenido.

Esa mañana se levanto mas temprano y para intentar distraerse, salio a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, pero se fue sola, después de lo que sus amigas habian hecho no tenia ganas de verlas. Recorrió varias tiendas y algunas cosas le gustaron, cuando salía para volver a su casa, pudo ver a Matt Ishida, que caminaba por la vereda del frente, estaba mirando al piso y totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, en seguida pensó Mimi le había reclamado lo de Jun.

Decidió contarle todo a Mimi, aunque luego Haruko y Jun la golpearan por soplona, no era justo que sufrieran por las ideas de sus amigas, así que dispuesta a todo se fue a la casa de Sora, la conocía por que una vez que regresaba del parque la había visto entrar ahí:

-Hola ¿se te ofrece algo?-

-Buenos días, busco a Mimi Tachikawa-

-Mimi salio, pero si quieres puedo decirle que viniste a buscarla-

-Necesito hablar con ella es urgente lo que tengo que decirle-

-Creo que esta en el parque pero no te aseguro de que la encuentres-

-Muchas gracias-

Luego de escuchar esto, salio corriendo dejando desconcertada a Sora. Recorrió todos los lugares pero no la encontró, cuando estaba regresando la vio sentada al lado del lago:

-¡Mimi!-

-Disculpa ¿Quién eres y por que sabes mi nombre?-

-Me llamo Miyumi Sasaki-

-¿De donde me conoces? Por que no recuerdo haberte visto antes-

-Eso no importa, tengo algo muy importante que contarte ¿no estas ocupada?-

-Esta bien… siéntate- respondió dudando

Miyumi comenzó a contarle toda la historia mientras Mimi la escuchaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora intento preparar tres veces el almuerzo pensando en Mimi, la primera vez le puso poca sal, la segunda estaba demasiado salado y la tercera si le salio bien pero estaba algo crudo. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y decidió hablar con Matt:

-Hola Matt-

_-¿Qué paso con Mimi?-_

-Nada… llegue a mi casa y no estaba, todavía no regreso, pero… prometo que cuando vuelvas te va a escuchar-

_-Muchas gracias por el intento Sora, adiós- le dijo desganado_

-No te desanimes, que te valla bien-

_-Adiós-_

Sora colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer sobre el sofá de la sala, había fallado, sabia que Matt no estaría bien pero ella no podía hacer nada, al rato alguien abrió la puerta:

-Sora…-

-Mimi ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Eso no importa-

-Vino a buscarte una chica que no conocía y…-

-Si lo se ¿sabes donde puede estar Matt? Tengo que hablar con él-

-Se va de gira-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Supuestamente salía mañana pero se la adelantaron para hoy, su avión sale a las tres-

-Debo irme-

-Mimi aguarda ¿A dónde?-

-Nos vemos mas tarde- respondió cerrando la puerta

-¡Mimi!- pero no tuvo respuesta

Vio que era inútil detenerla así que decidió esperar a que regresara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Atención, el vuelo con destino a Miyazaki saldrá alrededor de media hora, rogamos a los pasajeros hacer los trámites correspondientes antes de abordar el avión, plataforma de abordaje numero 8, muchas gracias…-_

-Chicos en unas horas estaremos frente al gerente de la disquera, y luego serán famosos-

-Tj no nos molestes, además no sabemos que pasara allá-

-Olvide que siempre eres pesimista-

-Se llama realismo para tu información-

-Aguafiestas-

-Soñador-

-¡Chicos! Ya dejen de discutir, no ven que Matt no esta de buen humor-

-Vamos Ishida- le dijo Tj su mananger golpeándole el hombro- si tan mal estas, aprovecha la gira que tal vez conoces a alguien- luego le guiño el ojo

-Déjenme solo- le respondió en tono neutral y levantándose, camino hasta unos bancos que estaban del otro lado.

Mientras pensaba, se sobre salto cuando Tj le toco el hombro:

-Ishida ya despierta, tenemos que abordar el avión-

Matt se levanto y siguió al hombre, mientras caminaban muchas de sus fans lo reconocieron e intentaban acercársele pero él o les daba importancia, llegaron hasta una oficina donde revisaron su equipaje cuando escucho gritar a alguien:  
_-¡MATT!-_

-¿Mimi?... ya estoy alucinando-

Luego de un rato volvió a escucharla:  
_-¡Matt!-_

-Es Mimi… Tj ya regreso- les dijo mientras salio corriendo

-Ishida ¿Dónde vas? ¡Tenemos que abordar el avión!... ¡Ishida!-

Fue inútil, por que se perdió entre tanta gente, estaba desesperado buscando a Mimi, pudo verla parada sobre un banco buscándolo…

-Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto sorprendido

-Matt yo fui una tonta al desconfiar de ti… creo que me deje llevar por los celos que tengo de tus fans y…-

No pudo terminar de hablar, por que Matt la tenía prisionera entre sus labios, el beso fue tierno, luego de separarse, ella no sabía que decir:

-¿Me perdonas? Se que no debí tratarte como lo hice y aun debe dolerte lo del florero-

-Solo un poco- le respondió riendo- pero no me dolió más que tu desprecio-

-Ishida rápido que el avio se va- le grito Tj- apresúrate-

-Matt que te vaya bien, te voy a estar esperando-

-Pero… ¿no tienes que volver a New York?-

-En realidad volveré a vivir en aquí-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si… ayer me lo dijeron mis padres, ellos vienen en seis días-

-Matt rápido- le grito Yamaki

-¡Ya voy!-

-Creo que debes irte, te deseo suerte y nada de andar mirando chicas ¿esta bien?, sino tu cabeza conocerá algo mas pesado que un florero-

-Muy bien-

-Adiós Matt- le dijo sonriendo luego lo beso

El chico se alejo y Mimi se quedo observándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista

Matt regreso con los chicos de la banda

-Al fin, ya era hora- le reclamo Tj

-Oye Matt, me encanto el video del florero- comento Yamaki riendo

-¿De que hablas?-

-Tk filmo un video en el que tu novia te tira un florero en la cabeza, esta en Internet y esta mañana lo vi vendiendo copias-

-Maldito enano-

-Ya Ishida tranquilízate, o te vas a volver loco- dijo Tj

-Dirás ya esta loco- aclaro Yamaki- Tachikawa lo dejo así-

-Que graciosos-

Todos rieron ante el comentario y luego subieron al avion.

_**Fin**_

Bueno ahora si termino, espero le halla gustado y comenten!!!!!

graxias a todos los q la leyeron, de verdad

le dejo mi flog

.com/anitikis

se cuidan y hasta el proximo fic


End file.
